Young Love
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: Complete!AU what if Christine and Erik both met when they were 15, and Erik took more, bold, actions to make Christine marry him? well, this is what I think would happen. Enjoy! Read and review PLEASE! EC
1. first look

**Okay, this is my third story total, but my first in Phantom of the opera, so, there you go. **

**Disclaimer: do you really think that if I owned phantom of the opera characters that I would be writing here? I would be eating cake at a first class hotel. yeesh .PLEASE REVIEW! on with the story:**

A girl stepped out of a carriage in front of the Opera House. She was very beautiful for only being 15. Her brown hair curled down her shoulders, and her brown eyes sparkled. She looked up at the the building, wondering what life it held for her. She walked in, and stopped when she was standing in front of the stage.

She stared at the ballerinas as they spun across the stage, so graceful it almost looked like they were flying. She was so fascinated by the ballerinas, that she didn't notice when someone walked up behind her.

"Ah, you must be Christine Daae, yes?" Christine spun around and saw a women standing there.

"Yes", she answered.

"I am Madame Giry, I was friends with your father." Christine nodded. She was told that she was to meet a Madame Giry, who would be her new guardian, since her father died.

"Come, I will show you where you are to sleep, and you can meet my daughter, Meg" Madame Giry said.

Christine nodded again and followed Madame Giry to the ballerina's rooms at the back of the stage.

Unknown to Christine, she was being watched by a mysterious figure in the shadows above her head, who's mind was working in overdrive, thinking of various ways to find out more about this new person, who would change its world forever.

**Okay, tell me what you think. we all know who the person who was in the shadows, but still, its going to get more interesting in future chapters, so hang in there, and please review, THANKS. Li Li **


	2. A New Life

**Okay, sorry for the wait, holidays held me up, and a cold. So, here is the next chapter, and I hope that you all like it. This is the most popular story that I've written so far, so I decided to update this one first. And by the way, Erik is 15 also, so keep in mind that they're all young. So, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Christine looked around as she followed Madame Giry led her to the back of the stage, where the ballerinas stayed. Christine was fascinated by all the excitement that was happening. The set decorators were rushing around putting up various backgrounds and props, the ballerinas were warming up for practice and the singers practicing their voice exercises. Madame Giry pushed through the crowd, not paying anyone no mind, with Christine trying to keep up with her long strides.

When they reached the ballerinas rooms, Madame Giry led her to a bed in the corner of a room that held 8 other beds. The bed was simple, with a blanket and a trunk at the end. Madame Giry pointed to it.

"This is to be your bed. You share this room with 8 other girls, including my daughter Meg. You will have the day off to organize and get settled in, but then tomorrow you will start learning to be a ballerina. We all get up at 6 o'clock, then go to sleep at 9. We eat 3 meals a day, which are served in the dining hall. We take Sunday's off, and we take a two week break for the holidays, and then we get back to work. Now", Madame Giry turned to walk away, "I will leave you to put your things away, and then you can come and meet the other ballerinas." Madame Giry left Christine to her ventures.

Christine opened her suitcases and placed her clothes into the trunk, after which she straightened her bed and sat down. Christine sighed. She knew that she was to be a ballerina, like she always had a small dream of doing. She really wanted to be a singer, but dancing was her second favorite passion. But being a ballerina sounded quite hard, and she was nervous about making friends. She had heard stories of ballerinas being brats, and just picking on everyone. Christine sighed again, she would just have to deal with them if they were like that.

Christine stood up, and walked to the area where the ballerinas were practicing. She stood back and watched them. They were all graceful and almost looked like they were flying. Christine watched them, then saw Madame Giry in the middle of them, giving orders like a general.

Christine watched them for a few more minutes, until Madame Giry said that it was time to take a break. All the ballerinas looked relieved about that, and either sat down to relax or leaned against the walls. Then Madame Giry noticed Christine.

"Everyone, I want you to meet the new ballerina, Christine. She has been placed under my guardianship, so she will be participating here as a ballerina, and will start tomorrow".

The ballerinas looked at Christine with a critical eye, but not a blond one, who actually looked nice. Madame Giry then called them all to start practicing again. Christine spent the rest of the day looking at the ballerinas dance.

When Madame Giry finally allowed the girls to quit, they all walked to their room, with Christine trailing behind. While all the girls sat down and talked, Christine stood off to the side, suddenly shy, until the blond girl walked over.

"Hello, I am Meg Giry, it is nice to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Christine Daae. Your mother told me about you."

Meg and Christine spent the rest of the evening talking, and eating dinner. Christine was very happy about finding a friend, and a very good one at that. Christine was now looking forward to her life here at the Opera House.

* * *

The next couple weeks were a flurry of activity as Christine began learning ballet, which wasn't as hard as she first thought. In fact, Madame Giry was impressed with her progress so soon. Christine even was excepted by the other ballerinas. Christine also learned more about the singers, and the prima donna, Carlotta.

Christine started to settle in, until one night, when the ballerinas stayed up after 9 talking.

"I hope the Phantom doesn't try to haunt us tonight," said a ballerina named Sara.

"What Phantom?" asked Christine.

"You mean that you haven't heard of the Phantom?" Sara asked.

Christine shook her head.

"Well, then I guess that you'll have to learn about him then, won't you?" Sara smirked, and began.

**Oooooo, what will Christine learn about the phantom? I hope that you all aren't to upset about the delay, and I hope that I'll be able to update soon, so till then, see ya, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Li Li**


	3. The Tale

**Okay okay, I know that I haven't updated for awhile, AGAIN, but I have had no inspiration for awhile, but today I kinda had a thought, and to keep my readers happy, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

"The Phantom is a ghost that haunts the opera house," Sara began, " Sometimes costumes disappear, sometimes props go missing, but that is only because the Phantom doesn't want them in a show. He sends the managers a letter every week stating what he wants, and doesn't want in the latest opera, and also who needs to improve in singing, dancing, or even how the musicians play. The managers normally do what he says, but if they don't, then things happen."

"What kind of things?" Christine asked.

Sara leaned in closer. " Remember how when Carlotta was singing last week, and when we got to the last line that curtain fell on her?" Christine nodded. " Well, everyone said that the rope holding it up just snapped, but we all know that the Phantom cut it, because he doesn't like her singing, but the managers won't fire her. If anything isn't up to the Phantoms standards, then people pay. A few weeks ago, the costume manager didn't make Carlotta's dress the way the Phantom wanted it, so she accidently fell and broke her leg. She ended up having to quit, but the Phantom must have put that prop in her way, to give her a message."

Sara lied back down. " The Phantom is said to be a ghost, who's mother didn't love him, so she left him at the doorstep. He must be disfigured, cause people say he wears a mask to hide it. He lurks around the walkways above peoples heads, watching everything. He lives somewhere in the Opera house, but no one knows where. People have only seen glimpses of him, but they say he moves like a ghost, so he must be one. No one dares go looking for him, for fear of death. If a musician or ballerina displease him, he will send them a letter. But if they continue to displease him, then he will actually corner them, and threaten to hurt them if they continue. No one messes up after that, thankfully."

Sara looked Christine in the eye. "And that is why you should be careful to watch your dancing, you don't want the Phantom to take displeasure in you."

After everyone finally fell asleep, Christine stayed up staring at the ceiling.

The Phantom? She knew that she should be frightened of a ghost, but Christine actually was facinated by him. She knew that ghosts didn't exist, but then why would a man haunt the Opera house? And why did he wear a mask. All these questions swirled around in Christine's brain. She knew one thing for sure, and that was that she wanted to find out more about this so called Phantom.

**I know that was kinda sort of short, but I had to post something, and that just kinda popped into my head. Now you know that I'm not a mind reader, so PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! Li Li **


	4. A new singer

**Alright, alright, I know, I am once again late in updating, and I'm SORRY!! I hope that this chapter will make up for this, and I hope that you will like it, so ENJOY!**

Things went on as usual after that night, with everyone busy getting ready for the latest opera, _La Mia_. It was about a girl, Mia, trying to find love, and who ends up learning to love a simple farm boy. Christine liked the different songs that the leading lady sang, but unfortunately, Carlotta was the one singing them. She sounded like a toad, so Christine and the other dancers called her Madame Toad. It fit.

Christine continued to practice learning ballet, which she picked up quickly. She practiced every chance she could, even during lunch. She wanted to be able to keep up with everyone in the opera, and not have to stay out because she didn't dance good enough.

She learned that the rumor about the Phantom sending the managers letters was true, in fact, she heard that he had specifically told them that he did not want Carlotta to have the part of Mia, but the managers didn't have anyone else who sang well enough to replace her, so she stayed.

One day, one of the rehearsals before the show, Carlotta was standing on the stage, singing, or croaking to be more precise. Christine was laying on her bed, waiting for Carlotta to stop practicing so everyone else could practice too. Christine was alone, so she went over to the one mirror in the room to brush her hair, and began to hum the last song of the opera, Mia's song that she sings declaring her love for the simple farm boy, Phillip. Christine loved that song, it had so much emotion in it, and before she knew it, she was singing it.

Christine's father used to have her sing when she was young, so she could sing along with his violin playing. He had taught her voice exercises, so her voice was very good. Ever since she had come to the opera, she hadn't sung while dancing, but she knew that her father would have wanted her to keep her voice up, so she had tried to keep up her morning exercises. She continued to sing, all the way through the song.

When she was done, she had the strange feeling that she was being watched. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She shrugged, it was probably just her imagination. Suddenly, Madame Giry came in to tell her that it was time to practice. Christine followed her. Carlotta was getting ready to start singing again, but this time with the dancers. Christine danced with the other dancers, all the while trying to not cringe at Carlotta's singing.

Just as Carlotta hit a high note, almost making people go deaf, the curtain above her head dropped on her, again. She obviously wasn't hurt, because she was yelling for help, speaking in Spanish, so no one could understand her. Several of the stage helpers ran towards her, lifting the curtain off her head. She turned to the managers.

"That is it! I am tired of having things drop on me, I am tired of not getting any respect that I deserve. I quit!" Carlotta spun around, yelled for her maids to follow, all the while the managers following, pleading with her to reconsider. She ignored them, and left. The managers came back, with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, what are we to do?" Explained Monsieur Joone, a English gentleman who had moved here 5 years ago to manage the opera, along with his brother-in-law. "We can't possibly find someone to replace her, the opera is to premiere in 2 days!"

"I know, I know. We will have to refund everyone. A full house!" Monsieur Lamar said with a deep sigh, while wiping his head with cloth.

"Perhaps not, Monsieurs." Madame Giry said, walking towards them. "I have a letter here from the Phantom". She handed them the latter, which had a red skull seal on it.

The managers hurriedly opened and read the letter, and their jaws dropped. They slowly turned their heads up and said. "May we please see Christine Daae."

Christine slowly walked forward, and stopped. The managers looked at her, then at the letter, then back at her.

"Do you sing?" They asked.

Christine was stunned by this question, but slowly nodded. They turned to the conductor.

"Maestro, please play the music from the last scene, and Christine" They turned to her "We will need you to sing Mia's last song, do you know it?"

Again, Christine nodded, even more stunned then before. Of course she knew it, she had just sung it!

The band started playing, and Christine waited, and then began to sing. Everyone's jaw dropped. Christine sounded like an angel. Many people would think that she would sound a little off, but her voice was flawless. Everyone was silent until she was done, but then they all erupted into applause.

"Everyone, everyone, may I have your attention." Said Mousier Joone. After everyone was silent again, he continued "I would like to introduce the new Mia, Christine Daae!"

Christine's gasped. She was playing Mia! She couldn't believe it. Meg ran up to her to congratulate her, and before she knew it, she was being rushed to the dressmaker to measure her, while she memorized Mia's lines.

The next two days were a flurry of activities, Christine couldn't even really keep up, she was just swept away with it. Before she knew it, it was the night of the show. She sat in Carlotta's dressing room, or her's now, and waited for the hairdresser to finish with her hair. Christine followed the hairdresser out, nervously biting her lip. It was just two minutes to show time, and Madame Giry, Meg, and the managers had all come up and congratulated her. When Madame Giry came up to her again to tell her that it was time, Christine took a deep breath, and walked out to start.

The opera went perfect, with Christine playing Mia perfectly. She fit the part better then Carlotta ever could. When she was down, the audience stood up in a enormous round of applause. Christine bowed and had to push her way through the crowd of people back stage, everyone congratulating her and handing her flowers. The managers were able to escort her to her dressing room, and they handed her a huge bouquet of flowers.

"We are so proud of you, Christine." Said Mousier Lamar, "The Phantom was right, you really do sing like a angel."

Christine looked at him in surprise. "The Phantom told you that I sang?"

'Why yes, he said that since we couldn't fire Carlotta without another singer, he said that you were the best singer he could ask for, and that you were to be the next Prima Donna."

"Prima Donna!" Christine was stunned, she was certainly not that god of a singer!

The managers left, leaving Christine to wonder. Why would the Phantom want her to sing? In fact, how did he even know that she sang?! Unless... Christine stood up. He must have heard her singing in her room. She knew that she felt someone watching her, and that must have been him!

Christine felt weird about being watched, but she didn't focus on that long, because she noticed something on her night stand. When she got closer, she found that it was a rose and a piece of paper. Christine picked them up and looked closer. The rose had a black ribbon on it, and when she turned the piece of paper over, her heart stopped. It had the red skull seal of the Phantom. Christine looked around to see if she was really alone, and then slowly opened the letter, and read it.

**OHHHHHHHHHH! Now this chapter ended in suspense! YEAH! I hope you all liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if you liked it, loved, or wanted to burn it. Until I write again, Li Li**


	5. The letter

**Here is the chapter that you all were waiting for, the letter is read! ENJOY!**

Christine started to slowly read the letter. It read:

_Dear Christine Daae, I am the Opera Ghost, or you may know me as the Phantom. I am the controller of this Opera House, and I was extremely impressed with your singing and performance tonight, thus I have had the managers, Monsieur Joone and Monsieur Lamar, make you the new Prima Donna. You may not know what being a Prima Donna entails, so I will outline it for you: _

_A Prima Donna has many luxuries. Her own living quarters, complete with a kitchen. Her own dressmaker, cook, maid, and driver. Her own carriage. A large amount of money that is paid to her each month. She is allowed into all the richest restaurants. Is allowed to have Madame Giry give her private lessons, and is recognized by high ranking officials. _

_Along with these luxuries come many responsibilities also: A Prima Donna is expected to give a perfect performance every opera. Has to keep her voice perfect through hours of voice exercises, which I do believe you will not have to do to long if you keep your current exercises up. She must be able to dance across the stage like a swan. The managers also expect you to always go and greet top ranking people when they come to the opera, and to attended any parties or dinners that they may invite you to. You must also meet my very high expectations. _

_Remember, Miss Daae, I am the Phantom, I am always watching and listening to everything that goes on here at the opera house. If you act like Carlotta, I will treat you the same as I treated her. Always remember that I am watching you, so be careful. _

_O.G._

Christine sat down on her bed. She was the Prima Donna. She thought that the managers were just complimenting her, but they really meant it. She was overwhelmed. She thought that she had a god voice, but not that great of one.

And what about what the Phantom said about always watching her? Christine looked around her room, but didn't see anyone. And she didn't feel like anyone was watching her either. He must give her privacy when it was needed, or maybe he was busy with other things.

She knew that she needed to keep the Phantom happy, or obviously no one would be happy. She wondered if her father would be pleased with her now. She bet he would be. He always wanted her to follow her heart wherever it took her, and it took her to the Opera House, and made her a Prima Donna.

Christine laid down, and suddenly felt a rush of tiredness come over her, so she fell asleep right there, with the Phantom's letter in one hand, and the rose in her other. Unknown to her, a dark shadow smiled as it watched her from behind her mirror, pleased with the new Prima Donna.

**I know it was short, but I had to update with something, or people might start to sue me, and that would not be pleasant. I hope that you all liked the letter, and I do plan on making this a romance story soon, so expect at least slight romance in upcoming chapters. PLEASE REVIEW, and I will update as soon as possible, bye! Li li**


	6. Flirting and kidnapping

**I am sorry for not updating, but enough apologies, here is the next chapter, so ENJOY!**

It had been three months since Christine had become the new Prima Donna, and she had been busy ever since then. She had to keep doing her voice exercise's everyday, had to perfect her dancing even more in dancing lessons with Madame Giry, she had done a couple operas, which kept her busy all the time, not leaving very much time for Christine to do anything else, except read the Phantom's letters.

Once a week, Christine would find a letter addressed to her from the Phantom. In the letters, he would tell her what she was doing well in (which was normally her singing) and what she needed to improve (normally dancing). Every letter ended with the Phantom reminding her that he was always watching her, and then his famous signature _O.G._

Christine always tried to follow the Phantom's instructions, which helped her immensely, but she did find odd the note that he always wrote at the bottom. They were not instructions, praise or insults. In fact, they actually sounded like the Phantom was complimenting her in areas beside dancing and singing. Some of the notes went like this:

_P.S. Miss Christine, your hair has been extremely beautiful lately, with it being loose and flowing. You should continue to keep it like that, for it makes you look like an angel._

And:

_P.S. Miss Christine, tonight you shined like an angel in heaven. Your voice was more beautiful then the angel's chorus in Heaven, your skin glowed radiantly and your hair framed your face like an elaborate picture frame, frames' a beautiful picture. Your eyes show with light brighter and more beautiful then sunlight could ever be._

Christine couldn't understand the Phantom at all! He sounded like he was flirting with her, but Christine quickly removed that from her mind. The Phantoms was, well, the Phantom! He certainly didn't sound like the type of person to flirt with anyone, much less a fifteen year old girl who just happened to sing good. The Phantom was probably forty years old any ways! He always sounded really mature in his letter's, so Christine had come to doubt that he was younger then at least thirty.

* * *

Christine walked into her bedroom, exhausted from a day of spinning, singing, and jumping. Her legs ached, and she forced them to walk behind her changing screen and keep her standing while she changed from her ballet dress into her nightgown. Thankfully, the managers were letting everyone take the weekend off, so Christine had three two days to gather herself together again and prepare for yet another month of dancing and singing. 

Christine sighed as she lowered herself into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She let sleep take over her, as she slowly faded into the land of dreams.

* * *

Christine woke up to someone putting a hand over her mouth. She tried to sit up, but found that she was being lifted up by someone. When she tried to look over at her attacker, she found that it was to dark to see anything. She tried to break away, scream, bite the hand that was covering her mouth, but the person was too strong and headed towards the direction of Christine's floor length mirror. 

Christine felt a cold rush of air hit her face as they walked, and heard the sound of ears turning and something sliding shut. Christine realized that it was her mirror closing. She was still trying to escape, but finally gave up and allowed her captor to carry her into the darkness.

**How did you like it? I hope this chapter ended in suspense, even though you all probably know who the person is, but I was trying to put him into character of how I think he would act. Please review. And thank you for reading! Li Li**


	7. Meeting and Marrying

**Hi everyone, I hope that this chapter will be to all of yous liking, so ENJOY!**

Christine struggled not to cry as she was being carried by her kidnapper. Yes, she was being kidnaped, and couldn't escape, but she refused to cry. She would NOT act like the damsel in distress, even if she was. She crossed her arms over her chest, not wanting to willingly have any contact with her kidnapper, even though he was carrying her. He, probably not she, had finally removed his hand from Christine's mouth, but had replaced it with a piece of cloth, still keeping Christine from being able to scream or shout for help, although they were probably to far under the opera house for anyone to listen anyway.

Christine had been carried by this person for about 10 minutes so far, and Christine had stopped putting up a fight. She couldn't really tell which way they were walking, if they made any turns, or even if they had been walking downhill. Christine knew she would not be able to find her way out of the darkness even if she could escape, so she had settled down to letting herself be carried, all the time trying to put some distance between herself and the man, if that was what he was.

The man, Christine finally decided to call him, had not spoken or even made any type of noise, even his shoes were making only silent stomps on the ground. Christine wondered what would happen to her. She might be raped, or held for ransom, maybe killed. Christine shuddered to think about such things. She started to silently pray, hoping that if anything, she would just be thrown into a room and held for ransom, then released.

Christine felt the man shift her slightly. Christine smiled. She must be a little too heavy for her kidnapper, maybe he was getting tired, so she could escape more easily then if he was fully strengthened. Christine started to figure out a tiny plan, but it was soon dashed when she heard a sound. Water. Not running water, like a waterfall, but more like a slight stream.

The man lowered her into a boat of some kind, though Christine couldn't see a thing still. She felt him get in behind her and start to row. She held onto the sides, and started to get more worried then she was before. She could swim, but who knows what was in the water, the man might keep deadly fish in it to eat anyone who tried to swim in it, and besides, Christine couldn't tell if the body of water they were on now would be a small stream, or as large as a lake.

Christie looked up when she heard a rather large noise coming from in front of her. It sounded like a large gate was being pulled up or something equally as big. She heard the man continue to row, and when they had rowed a little farther, she heard the same noise again, but this time she heard a splash as the gate was lowered into the water again.

They continued to row a little farther, until Christine felt a thud and the boat stopped moving. The man walked out of the boat, and lifted Christine out of the boat and set her down. It was the first time that Christine had been able to walk on her own since she had first been kidnaped. She still couldn't see anything. For Pete's sake, didn't this guy have a candle or something?! She heard the sound of a lever being pulled, and suddenly, the place was filled with light as dozens of oil lamps were turned on.

Christine looked around her in amazement. She was standing in a cavern. There was a lake inside the cavern, which held the small boat that Christine had just sailed in. The cavern's ceilings were not very tall, and there was a gate on one side that blocked off people, or Christine, from leaving. On the other side, Christine was even more amazed. There was a large organ in the center, with piles and piles of paper surrounding it. To the right of it, there was a large bed in the shape of a swan, with furniture that you would find in a bedroom around it. Christine was amazed at everything she saw, but as she was looking, she suddenly remembered her kidnapper.

She looked back over to the boat, and saw him. Her jaw dropped. It was no man, it was a boy! In fact, he looked around her age. His black hair was smooth, matching the color of his cape, shirt, jacket and trousers. He was tall, taller then Christine for sure. He stood up tall, as if he was royalty. His entire being seemed to be very mature, with only the face showing any kind of hint to his real age. When she started to study his face, she saw a very odd thing.

He was wearing a mask.

Not a mask that you would wear to a party, but a white porcelain mask, that only covered the right side of his face. His face looked like it was made of stone, showing no emotion at all.

As Christine continued to study his face, he walked up to her. Christine held her breath, waiting to see if he would hit her or something. But all he did was take her arm and lead her to a small area to the left of his organ. Christine's eyes widened at what she saw. It was a small table, with candles all around it, and roses covering the table. Red drapes hung behind and to the sides of the table, making it all very romantic. As they approached, Christine saw a piece of paper, a pen, and a inkwell on the table.

She couldn't understand what this was all about, or even who this boy was. But as she was trying to sort it all out, the boy spoke:

"How do you like it?". Christine looked at him. His voice sounded musical, but mature at the same time. He sounded like he was 15, but his voice sounded of maturity, like a boy who had seen to much in his life.

As Christine wondered about his voice, she realized that he had just asked her a question, and she had no idea what to say! So, she basically just said the first thing that came to her head, "It is very nice, but what exactly is this?".

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It had a red stone in the center, and it looked almost like fire.

"You are here because I have been watching you ever since you came here, Miss Christine. I have heard your perfect voice sing and have watched you as you have tried to master dancing. I have watched you try to be the best Prima Donna possible, all the while trying to figure out your life without your father. Ever since you arrived, I have had my eye on you, and have sent you letters stating that, which I believe you have read."

Christine's mouth dropped. "You're the Phantom."

He nodded.

Christine's head started to spin, but he continued, "I see you have heard of me. Yes, I am the Phantom, or the Opera Ghost, whichever you prefer. Now," He motioned to the table, "The reason that I have brought you here is because you have caught my eye so much, that I have decided to have you become my wife."

Christine's head stopped spinning, and she just stood there staring at him. Wife! He wanted to marry her?! Christine had thought that she was dreaming, but now she was positive that she was dreaming. None of this could be real! She pinched her finger, and she felt pain. She must be dead or something, because this couldn't be real.

The Phantom must have not noticed her shock, because he continued talking. "I know that you must have many questions, but I will put this as simply as possible," He looked her straight in the eye. "This is a marriage certificate. Once signed, we will be legally married, no ceremony or anything required, just signatures. If you willingly sign this, without struggle, I will take you back up to your room and the outside world." Christine's head stopped thinking and listened with interest. "But if you struggle and try to escape, I will still force you to sign this, and will keep you down here for the rest of your life. Now which will it be."

Christine knew that the Phantom was serious, and she couldn't see any way of escaping, so she went with the smart choice. "I will sign it."

The Phantom nodded, then handed her the pen. She slowly filled in her name and signed it, while not really quite understanding what she was doing. When she was done, he picked up the pen and wrote his name and signed it. Christine tried to see what his name was, but he blocked her view. He then picked up the paper, folded it, and turned to her.

"You made the correct choice, now, I believe that I am to take you back to your room." He led her to the boat, rowed it back to the other shore, and led Christine back to her mirror. Christine still couldn't see anything, but she could hear the mirror open, and then the Phantom lad her to her bed, and then left.

Christine heard the mirror close again, and then silence. After all that had happened, Christine was about to fall into bed again, but she noticed that the Phantom had left a piece of paper and something else in her hand. She found a candle and lit it, her eyes hurting while trying to adjust to light, but then becoming focused enough for her to read.

_Dear Christine, this is your wedding ring. You are not to wear it on your finger as customary, but are to wear it on the chain that it is on. If the managers see that you are married, you will be fired from the Opera, and that is something that I can not allow. I will still be watching you, so remember, you are married now, so you cannot court any young men. I will always be watching you, so be careful._

_O.G._

Christine looked at the ring. It was the red ring, but it now hung on a simple silver chain. She looked at the mirror. She knew that the Phantom must watch her through it, maybe he was watching her right now. That made her slightly nervous. The Phantom seemed to be a gentleman, so he must have let have privacy when changing and such, but now he was her husband, so he might not give her as much privacy. That made her uneasy, but she knew that she didn't have time to thin about it, because she was so tired.

She quickly put the chain around her neck, blew out the candle, then fell asleep, dreams not visiting her that night.

**WOW! They are married now, so the summery I wrote has been true. I hope you all liked this chapter, and I might start writing the next chapter today, but don't expect it up for a couple days, have to keep the suspense going. Please review, and thanks for reading! This is my most popular story, of the four I have written so far. Till next chapter, Li Li**


	8. The real story

**Hi everyone! I hope that you guys aren't angry with me for not updating, but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. So, ENJOY!**

Christine woke up the next morning, hoping that last night was a dream, until she saw the ring she wore around her next, crushing her hopes that she wasn't really married to the Phantom. She spent her day as usual, practicing her dancing and singing, until evening, when she enlisted Madame Giry to help her learn how to spin properly.

As Christine practiced, she suddenly fell smack down on the floor, making her necklace, which she had hidden under her dress, appear. Before Christine could put it back, Madame Giry pulled it off her neck and looked at it, her eyes widening.

Christine didn't think that having a ring as a necklace was too odd, but Madame Giry seemed shocked that Christine had it. Madame Giry looked up at Christine.

"Where did you get this? And don't lie to me."

Christine opened her mouth, but then closed it. She didn't know what to say. She didn't think anyone would believe that she was married to the Phantom, but she couldn't think of what else to say. She was about to say that it was a gift, when Madame Giry spoke again.

"Was this given to you by the Phantom?"

Christine looked at her in amazement. "How did you know?"

Madame Giry smiled slightly. "Because I was the one who gave it to him after I found it in a box. I thought that he would like it."

Christine's eyes widened. "You mean, that you know the Phantom?!"

Madame Giry nodded. "Yes, I do. But how is it that he gave this to you, and you are now wearing it around your neck instead of on your finger?"

"Um, well, because if I wore it the way it was intended to be worn, I would be fired for being married."

Madame Giry looked at her, he eyes getting more wide, if that was some how possible. "You mean, that you are the Phantom's wife?"

Christine nodded.

Madame Giry looked down at the ring again. "I guess I always thought that Erik had taken a fancy to you. I just didn't know that it had gotten this serious."

"Who's Erik?"

Madame Giry looked at her. "You don't know his name? Well, I guess I thought that he would have at least told his name, since you are now his wife."

"The Phantom's name is Erik?"

"Why yes. Erik Destler, to be precise. What do you know about him, has he told you anything?"

Christine shook her head. "No. In fact he had hardly said a word last night when we got married. I thought he looked around my age, but that is all I have been able to piece together about him."

"Well then, I guess I should tell you about him, shouldn't I?" Madame Giry motioned for Christine to sit down on a bench near her. "Sit down dear, and I will tell you about Erik."

Christine did as she was told, and they both sat down. Madame Giry spoke.

"Now, where to begin. I should start at the very beginning, when I first met him." So, she began.

"I found him six years ago, when I was younger then I am now. I had been the dance instructor here for four years then. Meg was eight years old, and I was trying to raise her, without my husband, who was dead then, and work teaching dance here all at once.

I had been given the day off, with everyone leaving for the summer break we have here, and I had let Meg go visit her grandmother in the country, giving me some time to myself. The circus had come to Paris, and I thought it would be fun to go. When I got there, I found that the place was filled with Gypsies, a freak show, and I thought it was interesting. It was late at night when I finally came to the last show, with crowds of people around this cage.

I though that it was some kind of animal, but as I tried to push my way to the front, I heard people yelling and mocking something. When I was finally able to get to the front, I was shocked at what I saw. It was no animal, it was a boy! A young boy, no more then nine years old, with a man standing around him hitting him and whipping him. People were just mocking this poor boy, and I finally saw why. Half of his face was disfigured. I read the sign, and it said 'Devils Child', which just made my heart break. Here was this child, who was being tortured for having a face that wasn't normal.

I had to do something, I couldn't just leave this boy, so that night, after everyone had left and all the Gypsies were asleep, I snuck back to the cage and sawed through the bars. The boy was wearing a sack on his head, and huddled away from me when I tried to touch him, the poor thing had never felt any human kindness, but after a bit of coaxing, I was finally able to get him to take my hand and let me lead him back here.

I knew that I couldn't let him live with me, people would see him and mock and ridicule him as people do to people who are different. He stayed with me for a couple days, with me feeding him and giving him fresh clothes instead of the sack trousers he was wearing, and I mended his wounds from being whipped. I then gave him a tour of the opera house, which was so impressive to him. I let him look around for himself one day, and when he came back up that evening, he asked me about the catacombs below the opera house. I told him that I didn't know anything about them, but then he asked me if he could live down there.

I thought that was odd, but he said that there was a big cavern down there, perfect to make into a home, and that he had found the attic, which is full of things from past operas, which we don't use very often, but that would make wonderful home items to use for down in the catacombs.

I at first didn't know what to say. Meg was to come back in a couple more days, and then everyone else would follow. I didn't like that thought of him living down there, but I figured he could take care of himself. So I agreed. And he transformed that place into a palace.

When he was 13, he really got into the theater, always giving me input on what to do to certain dancers who weren't performing well, and then he would always tell me about all the errors in the opera, from singing to acting to dancing, even the sets! I finally told him to stop telling me and to send a letter to the managers, which he did, and they listened. The opera was better after that. Erik would send the managers letters, and they started to pay him, and then people started to get scared of him, with his letters sounding threatening.

I knew that this was making him a type of legend, with all the dancers starting to talk about the Phantom, and how he will make you pay for not doing things correctly, and before you know it, everyone thinks that the opera house is haunted. I never did understand why Erik continues to support these rumors, I guess because they make him a feared person who people will listen to. And that, my dear is the true story about the Phantom."

Christine sat there, stunned beyond words. She would have never thought that the Phantom would have such a sad story, and that was just what Madame Giry knew, who knows what his life was like before she came along. Christine now understood why he wore a mask, to hide his face, but wondered what else she could find out about him. She suddenly thought of a pretty bold plan, which wasn't like her, but she knew what she had to do.

"Madame Giry? May I ask a favor of you?" Madame Giry nodded. "Would you please ask Erik to meet me on the rooftop tomorrow, at 6 o'clock, after everyone has left for the weekend."

"Why, yes, I will. But now we should both go to bed, it is getting late. Good night Christine."

"Good night Madame Giry." They both separated and went to bed, but sleep didn't come to Christine quickly, because she was sorting out her plan for tomorrow.

**How did you all like it!? I took part of this from the movie and part of this from my own mind, which is kinda scary. The next chapter will have more Erik and Christine in it as they begin to figure out this marriage thing. I hope you all will review and let me know what you think about this, and if any of you have any ideas or thoughts for me, tell me that to! See you all next time, BYE! Li Li**


	9. A picnic and yelling

**Hi everyone! I am sorry for not updating, but I hope that you all like this chapter. ENJOY!**

Christine stood on the rooftop of the opera house, waiting for the Phantom, or Erik. She had brought up a picnic lunch and had set it all out on a blanket. She knew that it wasn't very fancy, but she felt that it was casual enough for her to get to know Erik (she was finally getting used to that name), not like a fancy diner that would be to romantic for them, since she hadn't seen him since they got married.

She had no idea what she was going to say to him. She had learned a lot from Madame Giry, but she really wanted to know the real Erik, not the Phantom or the deformed boy, just who ever Erik was, which Christine had no idea.

The bells of the church rang, announcing that it was 6 o'clock, time for Erik to be here. Christine turned back to the picnic area and sat down. Then she heard a noise come from behind her. She turned, and there stood Erik, or the Phantom, standing as still as a statue, his cape rustling slightly in the wind.

He looked very much like a Phantom, but Christine knew she had to get past being frightened, for Pete's sake he was her HUSBAND after all.

Christine stood up again and walked toward the Phantom not sure what to say. As she was thinking, her eyes wandered up to his mask. Christine was very curious about what was under it, and after what Madame Giry said, she was even more curious about what kind of disfigurement he had that was worth hiding. Christine suddenly realized that Erik was watching her staring at him, making her embarrassed. She turned her head down, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Erik finally spoke. "Madame Giry told me that you wanted to see me."

Christine nodded, and looked up again. "Yes, I wanted to have dinner with you up here, and I also wanted to get to know you a little better since we are now, um, married."

Erik was now the one to avoid eye contact. They stood there in awkward silence, until Christine spoke up. "You can sit down, I have some ham left over from lunch, a couple biscuits, a bean salad, and a cherry pie that the cook made for dessert. Come sit, Erik."

Christine suddenly froze. She had not wanted to give away any clues about what she knew about him, much less that she knew his name. She looked over at him, and his face showed signs of shock, and then his eyes closed down to slits and he glared at her.

"How do you know my name?"

Christine's mouth went dry and she started to fumble with her words. "Well, I, well, see, last night Madame Giry and I were talking, and she might have told me what your name was."

Erik continued to glare at her. "And did she happen to tell you anything else?"

Christine shook her head, but she knew that she looked guilty. She could never keep secrets very well.

Erik looked at her more and said. "You're lying, what exactly did Madame Giry say to you?"

"Nothing really, just, um, a little bit about your, um, childhood that's all, about how she found you."

Erik's face suddenly became angry, and he looked furious. Christine was suddenly scared, but she was really worried that Madame Giry would get in trouble, so she spoke again.

"Please, don't be angry with Madame Giry, I asked her to tell me, and that was only because she saw my ring and recognized it."

Christine actually found herself getting angry. "And I wouldn't have found out anything if you hadn't kidnaped me in the middle of the night, hauled me down to your lair underground, and then force me to marry you under a threat of being down there the rest of my life, then hauling me back up to my room and just leaving me there, without so much as a good night or anything! And then you tell me to wear a ring around my neck to show that I am married, but you can't really let people find out I'm married or my whole singing career will disappear, and THEN you tell me that I can't see anyone else, even though I was forced to marry you, because I'm married!"

Christine was on a roll now, and she could see Erik's anger slowly disappear, being replaced with shock. "I actually wanted to marry someone I knew, NOT a ghost that sends me letters! I personally think that after all I've been through that I DESERVE to find out about your childhood, your mask, AT LEAST YOUR NAME!"

When Christine was finally done, she took a deep breath and looked at him. His eyes were wide, and if he wasn't a man who didn't show much emotion, his jaw would have been down to the ground. Christine guessed no body had ever stood up to the great Opera Ghost before, and she was actually surprised that she had. She was normally very shy and timid, never getting angry, much less raising her voice at anyone. But Christine was glad that she had finally said what she had been feeling like ever since she was married, and she figured that it was he right to be able to yell at the Phantom, now that he was her husband.

Erik continued to stand there, until he was able to gather his composure. "I can see that I have upset you, and I apologize." Christine stuck her chin up slightly, glad about this. "However, I am not sorry I married you." Christine looked at him oddly, so he looked at her in the eye and continued.

"When I first saw you enter this place, I was taken back by how beautiful you are, how you seem so shy, but have a spirit that begs to be let out. I continued to watch you, feeling as though I had known you all my life, even though you had never met me. Then I heard you sing and that blew me away. I knew that you were an angel, here to help me with my music. I wanted you to be my wife right then and there, so I started writing you letters, hoping to introduce myself and see if you would have any interest in me. Finally I decided to stop waiting and just bring you down and marry you."

He sighed. "I know that I haven't made a very good first impression, but if you will come down to my lair and sing for me as I play, I would greatly appreciate that."

Christine was speechless. What! He wanted her to sing for him?! She was stunned. He only married her because she had a beautiful voice? Well, she didn't know what to think of that, but she wanted to get to know him, so this might be the only way she could, so she nodded.

Erik gave a quick nod. "Good, then tomorrow if you would please come to my home, then we will begin. Good day."

And with that, he left. Christine had no idea what had just happened, but she knew that she would find out tomorrow who the Phantom was. Until then, she still had a picnic to eat, so she had to go find Meg to eat with her.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. I had planned this story, but this chapter totally doesn't fit in any part of it, so I guess I'm starting to make up stuff here. Hopefully it turns out good :). Please Review, and thanks for reading! Li Li**


	10. Singing and the Mask

**HI again! I know that it has been awhile, but I think that this chapter will make up for it, so enjoy!**

Christine walked slowly to her bedroom, not only tired from dancing all day, but also from the fact that tonight Erik wanted her to come to his lair to sing with him. She had not really thought about it that much all day, but now that it was evening, and a day when everyone was excited to be having the weekend off, she was wondering about Erik.

Finally, she got to her door and went in. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone so she went behind her dressing screen and changed into something more comfortable then her opera costume. When she was done, she sat down on her bed, waiting for Erik. He finally arrived, at exactly 8 o'clock, dressed in all black. Neither of them said anything as they walked down to Erik's home, with Christine focusing on where she was going since she wasn't being carried this time.

When they finally arrived at his home, Erik led her to his organ, which Christine had to admit, was very impressive. She had only seen a organ that barely matched his in a church once, and even that one was still below Erik's. He obviously took great pride in his instrument, for he handled it with gentle hands and movements.

He finally spoke as he motioned for Christine to sit on a chair beside his bench, which was too small for the two of them. "Please sit and we will begin. I thought we would begin with something simple, a song from an old opera, and then we would move into something more complex."

Christine nodded and they began.

As he played and she sang, Christine noticed how his eyes were always closed, as if he was feeling the music inside of him. Her father used to do that whenever he played the violin, saying that the only way he could really play anything was to have the music come from his very soul, not from paper.

Christine also noticed that Erik occasionally corrected her in her singing, telling her that she had gotten the note wrong, or she had gotten the note correct but it wasn't at the right pitch. Christine at first thought it was rude, but then she realized that it was actually helpful, because she sounded better after she fixed her problem.

After who knows how long of this, Christine started to get tired, not knowing how long she had been up. In fact, she was so tired that she didn't even know if she could stay awake long enough to get back to her room. Erik noticed this, and spoke up, "If you are tired, you may sleep in my room. I have another room I can sleep in."

Christine was surprised by this offer, but also felt bad. "Oh no, I don't want to intrude. I'll just go back up to my room that's all." Unfortunately, she yawned right then, crushing her argument, so she finally agreed, and was led by Erik to the swan bed, where he bid her goodnight and left.

Christine lowered herself under the covers, sighing as she felt silk sheets and the most comfortable mattress she had ever felt before. But she didn't have long to enjoy them before she fell asleep.

* * *

Christine woke up the next morning, or what she thought was morning, refreshed after a good nights sleep. She looked over at the clock sitting on the dresser. It was 8 o'clock in the morning. She thought that she should go back up to her room, but then she heard a voice. It was Erik's. He was singing. Christine had never heard him sing, so she just sat there, listening. His voce was really good. No wonder he gave Christine advice about her singing, his singing was incredible!

Christine continued to sit there, until Erik finally stopped, then Christine got up and walked out to where Erik sat in front of his organ. He looked up when she came in.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning," Christine replied.

They stood in silence for a couple of moments until Erik spoke, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Christine nodded, so Erik went into the kitchen and then came out with a steaming cup of tea, which he handed to Christine. Christine thanked him and began to drink it. Erik started to turn around, when his foot suddenly caught a small ledge in the floor, making Erik start to head down to the floor, but after years of sneaking around the opera house and exploring tough areas, he was able to catch himself just in time, but not before his mask fell off his face, revealing what was hidden beneath it.

Christine stared in horror at what she saw. His face was extremely deformed, almost beyond recognition. The side that was hidden didn't match the other side at all, in fact, if his entire face was like that one side, he would look like a monster from stories her father used to tell her. Erik quickly tried to cover his face with his hand, but not before Christine turned back and ran to the bedroom again, scared.

Christine ran into the room and fell onto the bed, breathing hard. No wonder Erik kept his face hidden, people would think he was a monster and would hunt him as such. Christine had never seen anything like what she had just seen in her entire life, even when she met one of her father's friends. At that thought, Christine suddenly remembered how she had met that man, it was when she was younger, back when her father was alive:

"_Christine, come along, we are going to be late." Monsieur Daae said as she hurried his 6 year old daughter through the busy streets of her Paris. _

"_But father, I don't understand, why are we going to the monastery?"_

"_Because I have an old friend who is visiting, and that is the only place he can stay."_

"_But why?"_

_Monsieur Daae stopped and looked at Christine. "When we get there, you will understand. Now come."_

_They continued walking until they arrived at the local monastery in the outskirts of Paris. A monk led them inside and up to one of the rooms that held guests. Monsieur Daae stopped at the door and knocked. A voice from inside told them to come in, so they did._

_The room was small, and dimly lit, with only one candle sitting on a desk in the corner. As Christine's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the shape of a man sitting in a corner of the room, away from the candlelight._

"_Ah, Monsieur Daae, it is so good to see you again." Said a male voice. "And this must be Christine. It is good to finally see you again. You probably don't remember me, you were a baby when I last saw you, but look at how much you have grown! Come closer, I want to see you better."_

_Christine walked slowly towards the man, not knowing who he was. The man leaned closer, but still stayed out of the light. "You look so much like your mother, you have her eyes."_

"_Ah, yes she does." Monsieur Daae said. "I am happy to see that you are well Thomas. How has your trading business been doing?"_

"_Very well, but I still have to stay at places like these when I travel, or people will get scared."_

"_Why is that, Mousier?" Christine said._

_The man chuckled. "Because I am different from normal people, and not in a good way. Do you want to see why?"_

_Christine nodded, her curiosity getting the better of her._

_The man stood up and walked into the candlelight so Christine could see him. Christine's mouth dropped open. He was a hunchback! He stooped over so much that he could easily drop his arm down and touch the floor. Christine stared at him for a couple moments but then closed her mouth, and gave the man a small smile. The man smiled back and then turned to Christine's father._

"_Your daughter is a smart one, not judging a person on the outside, but from their hearts. You have raised her well."_

"_Thank you Thomas, now, tell me about what's been going on in your life since we last met."_

_The men spent hours talking, with Christine listening intently. When Christine and her father finally left, the sun was sinking behind the horizon, marking the end of the day._

_As they walked back to the carriage that would take them home, Mousier Daae told Christine that Thomas used to be a dear friend of her mother's, and that he used to give Christine toys when she was a baby. Her father had not seen him since her mother had died, but he still ran a trading business, even though he couldn't be seen by anyone or they would get scared and run away, like had happened to is early clients. Her father said that because of Thomas, he had learned how to look at a person's heart, not their face to judge them, and that Christine's father brought her along to help teach her that lesson, which she had learned._

Christine sighed as she thought about that day. She had never had to be in a situation like that until now, and now she was ashamed of herself. Erik was forced to hide his face from the world to avoid being mocked and ridiculed, like he was as a child, and now his own wife was running away from him. She was such a fool. Her father would be very disappointed in her right now.

Christine sat up. She had to make things right. She quickly walked back out to the main room where Erik was once again sitting at his organ, with his mask back in place. He turned to her when she entered, but then turned his back to her again.

Christine sighed. She knew that Erik had a right to be furious with her, but she had to apologize. "I'm sorry Erik. I shouldn't have run and I really shouldn't have been scared at your face. I apologize, and you have every right to not forgive me, so maybe I should just go back to my room."

Christine started to head to the barge, not really sure how she was going to row it, but she would try.

"Wait." Christine turned back to Erik, who had stood up and was walking over to her. He stood in front of her and sighed. "I accept your apology and forgive you. You should be afraid of my face, it is hideous, fit only for a monster, I am sorry that you had to see it."

Christine put her hand on his arm and shook her head. "No, your face is not the face of a monster, it is just a different face." Christine looked down and then back up to Erik's face, looking him in the eye. "If we are to be married, I need to get used to everything about you, and that includes your face. Please show it to me again, and I promise that I will not run away again."

Erik looked at her in surprise. No one had ever asked to see his face except to ridicule him, and he hesitated for a second but then slowly reached up and took his mask off and closed his eyes, waiting for Christine to run away again.

But she didn't, instead she placed her hand on his face and slowly rubbed his face lovingly. Erik savored every touch, since no one had ever touched his face before, and defently not in kindness. When she stopped, he opened his eyes again and looked into Christine's.

They stood facing each other, and then, unknown to them, they both slowly leaned in, until their lips were barely apart, and then they touched.

Erik's heart did flip flops inside his chest as he savored the taste of Christine's lips against his. He had never kissed anyone before, so he wasn't quite sure what to do, but it came naturally for some reason.

Christine's heart was also doing flip flops. She had never been kissed, but she was glad that Erik was the first boy she had kissed, even though he was also her husband too.

They continued to kiss, but finally broke apart because they had to breath. They stared into each other's eyes, neither of them wanting to break the moment. Then Erik cleared his throat, and looked down, his cheeks being slightly red. Christine also looked down, feeling heat in her cheeks as well.

"You should get back to your room or people will begin to miss you."

Christine nodded and they both climbed into the barge and went back to Christine's room, neither of them saying a word. When Christine walked into her room, she looked back at Erik, and smiled. He gave her a small smile back and then closed the mirror, leaving Christine alone, or at least she thought she was alone. It was hard to know now, but Christine didn't really mind being watched by Erik anymore, she guessed that a kiss can change many things about a person, even how they looked at certain people.

**WOW WOW WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What a chapter! This is actually the longest chapter I have written in all my stories so far. I hope that you all liked this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I covered two very important pieces of my story, Erik's face and a kiss, so you need to review on this chapter. So until the next chapter, BYE! Li Li**


	11. Break and hide and seek

**HI!! ENJOY! And please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was now Christmas break, so everyone at the Opera was able to leave work for two full weeks to celebrate, then they would come back for the New Years ball at the Opera house.

Christine was excited about leaving. She was ready for a relaxing two weeks with Madame Giry and Meg at their small winter cottage outside Paris. Christine was also slightly sad about having to leave Erik. She wondered what he did for Christmas, and thought that he shouldn't be alone at this time of year, but Christine couldn't really do anything about it.

It was now evening, and it was starting to snow. Everyone was pilling into carriages, while Christine, Madame Giry, and Meg all stood at the front of the Opera house, waiting for an empty carriage. However, all of the carriages that had come had quickly gotten full of eager ballerinas and singers, all anxious to get away from the Opera house.

Finally, as all the other carriages left, one pulled in front of the Opera house. However, two other ballerinas piled in as the three other ladies walked over.

Madame Giry looked inside to see how much room there was, and found that they might be able to fit two more people in it, if they were lucky. Madame Giry sighed and turned to the girls.

"There is enough room for barely two people. We are either going to have to wait for another carriage, or one of us will have to wait here for another ride."

Christine spoke up. "I could stay. I mean, you and Meg can go, either option we go with will involve waiting, so you and Meg can go first, and I will stay here until the next carriage comes."

Madame Giry was about to protest, when she stopped, thought about it for a second, then nodded. She and Meg crammed into the carriage and waved to Christine as they drove off.

Christine sat down on the steps to the Opera house and waited. And waited. And waited some more.

It was now about a half an hour later, and it was now snowing pretty hard. Christine realized that it was probably going to be a blizzard, meaning no carriage driver in his right mind would come out now.

Christine sighed, not really knowing what to do. Madame Giry and Meg would probably realize this too, meaning that Christine was stuck here, alone.

She stood up. She wasn't doing herself any good sitting outside in a blizzard, so she walked up to the Opera house door, hoping that it was unlocked, which thankfully it was, and went in.

It was scary in there, without any candles. Christine took one that was in reach and lit it. Now at least she could see a little. She headed towards her bedroom, not sure what to do now. When she got there, she found a little bit of wood by her fireplace and started a small fire. She sat in front of it, warming her hands, as her eyelids slowly fell.

Christine decided to go to sleep, so she climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Christine awoke not in her bed, but in a silk sheet-covered swan bed in Erik's lair. She noticed that Erik had removed her jacket and shoes, and had placed them on a chair next to the bed. Christine slowly pushed herself up and stood up. She walked out top the main room, where Erik, as usual, sat at his organ composing a piece.

He turned around when she came in. "Hello."

Christine smiled. "Hi. How did you find me?"

"I always know when someone is in the Opera house when it's supposed to be empty. I found you asleep on your bed, with a fire about to die, so I brought you down here. I hope you don't mind that I removed your jacket and shoes. They were both wet from being outside, and I didn't want you to catch a cold."

Christine shook her head. "No, that's all right. Um, do you have anything to eat, I haven't eaten anything since supper yesterday."

Erik nodded and stood up. "I made some oatmeal for you, since I thought it would be a good meal after such a chilly evening."

Erik led Christine to a small table in the corner, which had two settings of oatmeal and toast, with steaming cups of tea. Christine sat down and ate with Erik, savoring each warm spoonful of oatmeal.

As she ate, Christine watched Erik out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't spoken to him since the night they kissed, which was about a week ago, and Christine wondered if things were going to be awkward between them now, not that it wasn't awkward before, but still.

When they were finished, Erik took the dishes to the kitchen, then went back to composing. Christine didn't know what to do, so she decided to ask Erik something.

"Erik?" He turned to her. "When do you think I might be able to get a ride to Madame Giry's cottage? I am supposed to be there with her for Christmas break."

"There are several feet of snow outside, covering Paris. I don't expect you will be able to leave the Opera house for a couple weeks, at least."

Christine stared at Erik. "But, I can't stay here! I am supposed to have two weeks off ONLY, and I don't want to spend them here alone."

Erik's head dropped down and he turned his back to her. Christine suddenly realized that she had just insulated him by saying that she would be here alone, except for him. Christine put her head in her hands and sat down on a chair next to Erik's organ.

Why did she always mess things up? Why couldn't she think before she talked and avoid hurting people's feelings?

Christine then stood up after yelling at herself and walked over to Erik, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Erik? I am very sorry that I said that like that. What I meant was that I was wanting to spend my Christmas with Madame Giry and Meg, not here at the Opera House. I didn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you, I do."

Erik turned to her finally and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry that I acted like I did. I think I am getting a little to old to be acting childish like that."

Christine smiled, and said, "I guess you and I get to spend Christmas together alone this year. That's nice."

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

Christine's mouth dropped. "What? You don't celebrate Christmas? Why?"

"I don't find anything about it appealing."

"But, it's a time for joy and happiness. A time to spend with friends and family, a time to be grateful for everything we have."

Erik turned back to his organ. "I don't have anything to make me joyful and happy, I don't have anything to be grateful for, and I don't have any friends for family to celebrate with."

Christine looked down and said. "You have now."

Erik didn't answer. They were both thinking about the kiss, and that caused some awkward silence between them.

Christine was the first to speak. "Well, you and I will have to celebrate Christmas together, since neither of us is going anywhere. Is that all right?"

Erik quickly nodded and looked up at Christine. "I don't have any of the holiday decorations that people enjoy, or anything really."

"That is okay, don't need decorations." Christine thought for a moment. "Erik, if it is not to much trouble, could I have a tour of the Opera House from your point of view? I know that you probably have lots of little hiding spots around here, could I see them?"

Erik looked at her for a moment, considering what she just said. "I suppose you could, as long as you never tell anyone about I show you."

Christine nodded vigorously, then ran and got her coat and shoes.

When she came back, Erik carried a lantern and was wearing a cloak.

He led her up to the Opera house, and then led her through the various secret passageways that he used to get around with. He took up to the area above the stage, where Christine could look out at all the seats and seating boxes. It was really neat.

They continued walking around, Christine getting more surprised as they walked along, that all these secret areas were in places she had passed so many times, and she had never known that they could hold Erik in them, watching her.

After a couple hours, they finally arrived back at her room. Erik was about to open the mirror so they could go back to the lair, when Christine suddenly got a crazy idea.

She looked at Erik. "Um, Erik, have you ever, well, have you ever, really.."

Erik looked at her funny. "Have I ever what?"

Christine's cheeks turned slightly red. "Well, it's a silly question, but have you ever played hide-and-seek before?"

Erik looked at her like she was crazy. "No, but I have heard of it."

Christine beamed. "Well, why don't we play it now? You can never be too old to play hide-and-seek. Now," She pushed Erik against the wall, "You stay here and count to twenty. I'll go hide, and then you come find me. Now, go!"

Christine out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Erik. He decided to just go along with it, so he slowly counted to twenty, then went in search of Christine. She wasn't very hard to find. She was hiding inside a closet.

She looked at him with a pout. "You didn't count to twenty right."

Erik looked at her oddly. "I counted to twenty, then came looking for you, just like you told me too."

Christine sighed. "I know what I told you, but you are supposed to count out loud, then say 'ready or not, here I come'."

Erik stared at her like she was a nut. "Why would I do that?"

"Because," Christine said, getting frustrated, "That way everyone knows how much time they have left, and then they know when you are coming to look for them. Okay, let's try this again, but this time I will count and you go hide, all right?"

Erik nodded.

Christine turned around and started to count. "One, two, three..."

Erik turned on his heel and walked down the halls, looking for the best place to hide, which was easy for him, but he didn't want to hide anywhere that would be to hard for Christine to find him, since he already messed up the game once.

He finally decided to hide between the stage curtains, because that would be easy to find, since the curtains easily showed something hidden between them.

After he heard Christine say 'Ready or not, here I come', he heard her walk after a few minutes onto the stage.

She slowly looked up in the rafters above her head, then down at the seats in front of the stage, then at the box in front of the stage where the band sat, but she never looked behind her at the large shape of Erik.

Erik waited a couple minutes, waiting for Christine to turn around, but she never did. She continued to look around, but never behind her.

Erik sighed, if this was going to go on for much longer, she was never going to find him. Then she started heading towards the stairs leading off the stage.

Erik watched her, then walked out from behind the curtains. "Christine, here I am."

Christine spun around, and then sighed. "Erik, you aren't supposed to come out and tell me where you were hiding."

Erik cocked his eyebrow. "You were not looking at the very obvious place I was hiding, so I showed myself since you looked like you were heading in the opposite direction and would take a long time to find me."

Christine shook her head at him. "I know that I didn't look where you were hiding at, but that is part of the game. It is a good thing if you are not found, that means you win."

"But I hid there so you could find me, since I messed up the last game."

Christine walked up to Erik. "You were trying to make it easy for me to find you?"

Erik nodded, not sure if she was upset.

But Christine smiled. "Ah, that is so sweet. I mean, I don't approve of people letting other people win, but thank you anyway."

Erik nodded.

They both stood there, in silence. Christine noticed that they seemed to be leaning in again, about to kiss. This made Christine's heart flutter. She had enjoyed kissing him last time, and now they might have their second kiss. Christine eagerly leaned in too, but just as they were about to kiss, a pigeon flew over their heads, bumping a rope, making it fall, startling the couple.

They both looked down, their cheeks red, but they also were disappointed. Erik started to head towards the stairs, with Christine following him.

They went back to the lair, where they had a nice dinner, and then Erik helped Christine move some of her clothes from her room down to the lair. Then they both went to bed, Christine in Erik's swan bed and Erik on the couch, both anxious about what was going to happen in the next two weeks.

**WOW!! Again, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written. I am quite proud of myself (beams :) ) Can not wait till the next chapter, so till then, BYE!!!! Li Li**


	12. Tag

**Hi my most popular story! Yeah, okay, I hope you all like this chapter, so ENJOY!**

Christine woke up the next morning, got up, and got dressed. She tried to make her hair look nicer then usual for some reason, which, she admitted to herself, was for Erik.

Then she walked out and into the kitchen to find Erik setting the last dishes of eggs and bacon on the table, complete with grape juice and oatmeal, making for a very warm breakfast.

They greeted each other shyly, both of them thinking about the almost kiss yesterday, and the real kiss they had but only a week ago. As they ate, Christine suddenly had an odd idea.

"Erik?" He looked up at her. "Do you think that today we could go back up to the opera house and continue our game of tag?"

Erik stared at her for a moment, then nodded. Christine smiled and continued eating.

When they were done, Christine grabbed her cloak and followed Erik up to the surface. When they got to the stage, Christine spoke up. "Now Erik, you start the game this time, but remember the rules."

Erik nodded, then turned and started to count out loud, just like Christine told him too.

Christine ran behind the stage, looking for a place to hide. She knew that Erik was good and finding things, so she would probably lose the game, but she could try, couldn't she?

She finally found a place underneath a sheet covering a stage scene of trees, so she covered herself with the sheet, and waited.

Erik finally stopped counting, then started searching for her. He first came behind the stage. He searched under sheets covering sets and behind doors. Christine held her breath when he came to her set. He looked around it, but then looked like he was going to leave, so he turned, but at that moment Christine's foot moved and hit the set slightly, not really loud enough for someone to hear, but Erik wasn't really normal.

He spun around the pulled the sheet off the set, revealing Christine hiding underneath. He smiled triumphantly, and was about to say something when Christine jumped up, hit Erik in the arm, and started running away.

Erik didn't know what he had down wrong, maybe he had made her upset by winning, but then Christine turned around and shouted at him, "You are supposed to come get me."

Erik thought this was one of the weirdest things Christine had said so far, so he shouted back, "Why should I come and get you?"

"Because we are playing tag."

"I thought we were playing hide and seek?"

"We were, but I decided to change it, so, come get me."

Erik was familiar with the game, but that didn't mean that he wanted to play, but Christine was already running off in the opposite direction, so Erik decided to play along.

He started running after her. They ran around the stage a little, but Erik easily caught up with her, and touched her arm.

"I got you."

Christine stopped and tried to catch her breath. "No, Erik, you are supposed to say 'tag, you're it', then that person will know that they have to chase you now."

"Oh, well then, tag you're it." And with that, he ran off, leaving behind a very out of breath Christine.

She then chased after him, and found that he was a very good runner. The only way she was able to catch him was by sitting on the stage, pretending to forfeit the game, and when he came close enough, she grabbed his ankle, then ran off.

They continued this game until the after noon, and then Erik said that it was probably time they go eat lunch, but Christine wanted to play one more round before they quit, so she chased after Erik, who was getting better at not falling for her tricks, which was making the game very difficult for Christine. When they came to a set of spiral stairs that went up to the rafters, Erik easily ran up them in only a short time.

Christine ran after up after him, but her foot slid in between the stairs, making Christine fall. She was able to catch herself just in time by grabbing hold of the railing, but she was now stuck. Fortunately, Erik heard her yelp and came back to see what was wrong.

He grabbed her, and safely set her on the floor below the stairs.

Christine sat back as Erik checked her foot to see if it was sprained. It wasn't, but Erik had turned from whom he was just a minute ago ( a joyful little boy playing tag, and having fun), to the regular, old, serous Erik.

Christine didn't like this change, but as he helped her up, and he insisted that this game was too dangerous to play here, she saw something in his eyes, disappointment, like he was sad that they had to stop, which made Christine slightly sad too.

As they walked back to the lair, Christine promised herself that she would help Erik have more fun, and have the best Christmas he had ever had, even if it took her all her break time.

**How did you all like it? I have two weeks to play with here, so things might get interesting, who knows! I certainly don't LOL :) Any ways, REVIEW!! And I will try to write the next chapter soon, BYE! Li Li**


	13. Feelings

**I know, I know, I'm late, AGAIN! But I hope you all like this chapter, ENJOY!**

Christine awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. She got up, got dressed and went out to the dining room to find Erik serving breakfast.

"Good morning." She said.

Erik looked up. "Good morning."

Christine sat down and they began to eat. As they ate, Christine looked around the lair. She noticed all the great details that were in the furniture, the fine silk curtains, and the various pieces of artwork that hung around.

Christine then noticed that Erik had been watching her.

"Do you like my home?" Erik asked.

"Oh, yes, I find it very beautiful. It looks more expensive then the homes of rich people that my father would take me to when he performed for them."

Erik looked pleased at that, but then they both fell into silence.

When they were done eating, Erik took all the dishes to the kitchen, then went to his organ, and began to compose.

Christine sat down on the bed in her room, not quite sure what to do. She wondered about asking Erik to take her to the surface to explore, but she didn't want to be annoying, making him entertain her when he had better things to do, so she stood up and decided to explore her room, or actually Erik's room, more.

She went to the desk in the corner and began opening drawers, not finding anything interesting, until she came to a large drawer that had a rather big folder in it.

Christine knew that she was being nosey looking in it, but sometimes her curiosity got the best of her, so she opened.

What she saw surprised her.

It was a folder full of drawings of her!

Christine sat down on her bed and looked at them. They were all very good. She found some of her on stage practicing, some of her actually performing, some of her talking to Meg, and a couple that really surprised Christine, some of her sleeping.

Now why in the world would Erik draw her sleeping? And how long had he been drawing her, that was the real question. Christine thought about asking Erik, but she knew that would only make things awkward between them, even though things were already awkward enough.

At that thought, Christine's mind went back to the kiss. She had to admit, she had enjoyed kissing Erik, and, secretly, she wanted to kiss him again. She knew that was odd because she was still getting to know Erik, but it wasn't odd because he was her husband at the same time.

Christine was confused. Whenever she was with Erik, she had a strange feeling in her stomach, and it didn't go away until she was away from Erik. She thought it was odd, but she used to hear stories from her father abut how whenever he was with her mother, when she was alive, he always had a strange feeling in his stomach, and when she asked him what it was, he had said that it was love.

Christine sat up straighter. Love? No, it couldn't be. She barely knew Erik, and besides, she was only 15, what did she know about love?

But he is your husband, some voice in her head was saying, you are already committed for life to him, so why should being in love with him now be any different then being in love with him when you are 18 or 20?

Christine knew the voice was right, but how did she know that Erik perhaps loved her back? Again, the voice spoke: He was the one who dragged you down here to marry him, and you are holding drawings of you that he drew in your hands, so he must have some feelings for you.

Again, the voice was right. All the clues said Erik loved her, and she felt like she was starting to love him, but what did she do now? Go up to Erik and tell him that she loved him? Hardly, that would be too awkward. She could just go on as normal, and pretend that nothing had changed, but she knew that things would be different, why should she pretend? This was a good thing, being in love with Erik, right?

"Well of course it is, why would n't it be?" Christine said out loud.

Christine sat on the bed for ages, trying to figure out what to do, but nothing made sense, so, she decided to put the pictures back, ask Erik if he had anything to read, and just not tell Erik anything until she felt that the time was right.

So, after putting the drawings back, getting a book on art form Erik, and settling down on her bed, she spent the rest of the day reading.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know that things seem to be going fast, but I had to post something, and this was came to my head, so there. This is slightly off my original course, but I am still going to be able to write my ideas, even if Christine is falling in love with Erik earlier then I planned, but hey, I guess that's writing for you. Until next chapter, BYE! Li Li**


	14. snowball fight

**HI!! I am sorry for taking forever to update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it, so ENJOY!**

Christine woke up the next morning. But instead of getting up, she just stared at the ceiling, thinking about what she had realized yesterday, she was falling in love with Erik. She knew that it was really too early to be in love, but for some reason, she just couldn't shake off the feeling that she was really, truly in love.

Christine sighed. She couldn't tell Erik yet, she still couldn't figure out if it was real yet herself, so she might as well get up and try to figure out what to do.

After getting ready, Christine walked out into the main room, expecting to find Erik cooking breakfast as usual, but he was no where to be found.

Christine searched the entire area, but didn't find him. She then noticed that the boat was gone, so he must have left to do something, but what?

Christine shrugged, then decided to find something to eat. After a little searching, she made some eggs and bacon, then sat down and ate. When she was done, she tidied up the kitchen, then waited for Erik to return.

After a little bit, Christine heard the sound of the gate going up, and when she turned around to look, she saw Erik rowing into the cavern.

When he reached the shore, he looked up to find her standing there.

"Oh, good morning. I didn't want to wake you, I planned on being back before you woke up, but I was delayed."

"Why did you leave?" Christine asked.

Erik tied the boat up, then turned back to her. "I was making sure that no one had entered the opera house without my knowledge. The reason I was delayed was because I was checking the stables, and it has snowed a great deal outside, so it was hard getting through the snow."

"Oh." Christine said.

They both stood in silence, not knowing what to say. Then Christine spoke up. "So, what are we to do today?"

Erik looked up at her. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Christine thought for a moment, then said. "Well, I wouldn't mind going up to the surface and exploring some of the snow-covered world."

Erik thought about this idea, but then nodded.

After they both had gotten into warmer clothes, Erik led Christine up to the rooftop, where they both admired snow-covered Paris in silence.

As they stood there, Christine suddenly felt a strange urge come over her, so, before she could stop herself, Christine leaned down, scooped up a pile of snow, then threw it at Erik, hitting him in the head.

Well, Erik was more then a little surprised. Why Christine would throw snow at him was beyond him, but as he turned to her, another snowball hit him in the head.

"Christine!" Erik said, wiping the cold stuff off his head. "Why in this world are you throwing snowballs at me?"

He wondered if he had done something to make her angry, but all she did was laugh.

"Because it's fun." She said.

"Fun?" Erik asked. "How can throwing things at people be fun?"

"Oh, silly. It's fun because we are having a snowball fight."

"What's that?"

"It's where people gather up snow, form it into balls, and throw it at each other. See, I threw some snowballs at you, now you have to throw snowballs at me."

Erik had thought that she was crazy with tag, but now he was certain that she had gone completely insane, probably from being down in the lair too long.

But, Erik knew that he might as well go along with her, so he reached down and picked up some snow, then proceeded to form a ball from it. He tried not to make it too perfect, then he just stood there, not really sure if he should throw the ball at Christine.

But Christine was already standing in front of him waiting. "Now, throw it at me. And don't worry, I won't be angry."

Erik hesitated, then gently threw the ball at Christine, aiming at her shoes. It hit there, then Christine threw a snowball at Erik, hitting him in the stomach.

"Erik, you have to play properly. Now, throw a snowball at me, but don't try to be gentle or anything, I won't break, I promise."

Erik blushed, but did as he was told, this time hitting Christine in her hair.

Christine laughed, then threw a ball at him. Before they both knew it, they were having a full-blown snowball fight, with Erik having a very good time.

After a while, Christine had formed her fort behind a statue of Cupid, while Erik was hiding in the doorway. They were both catching their breath, but Erik was also thinking. He and Christine were tied, and it looked as though it would be that way for a long time, but he had a plan to win this game.

When he had caught his breath, Erik carefully edged his way along the wall, keeping a close eye on where Christine was hiding. When he finally got to the statue, he peeked around to see Christine looking in the opposite direction, a snowball in hand, but she didn't notice as Erik crept towards her.

She did, however, feel the extremely cold ball hit her in the head, and then begin to go down the back of her dress.

Christine shrieked and jumped up, forgetting to throw her snowball at Erik.

Erik laughed, making Christine glare at him. Christine then remembered the snowball, so she smacked Erik right in the face with it, silencing his laughter.

As he wiped it off, he glared at her also. They both continued to glare at each other, then they burst out laughing. They both looked ridiculous, with Christine's hair messed up and in her face, and Erik's face a red as a beat from the cold, with small bits of snow sticking up from his head.

After a bit, their laughter slowly died away, and they just stood there in silence.

Erik reached up to push some strands of hair out of Christine's face, but then his hand stayed on her cheek, reveling in the warmth.

Erik was worried that Christine would back away, but she didn't. Instead, she just stared into his eyes.

Again, they both leaned in, both wanting to kiss, and both hoping that they wouldn't be interrupted this time.

Their prayers were answered, as their lips touched.

Christine savored the taste of Erik's lip's. She really liked kissing Erik, even though this was only their second kiss. Again, her stomach was flopping around, and her heart was beating fast.

Erik was also enjoying this kiss. He had never thought that anyone would ever like him, or touch him at all, much less kiss him! And of course, he was glad that the person kissing him was his wife.

Wife.

That word seemed so strange when talking about Christine. Of course he knew that she was his wife, but they didn't act like a married couple. Erik still wondered if had made the right decision by having Christine marry him. But, it was too late now. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives, whether they liked it or not.

They both stood there kissing for a couple moments, until they both ran out of air, forcing them to part.

They both looked down at their shoes, blushing really badly.

Then they both headed back to the lair, not speaking or looking at each other, neither of them knowing what to do now.

When they got back, Christine went to her room to read, while Erik sat at his organ, but no song came to him that night. His thoughts were all on Christine.

**Like it? Hate it? Want to throw me to the sharks to keep me from ever writing again? Let me know in a REVIEW !!!!!! Thank you! See you all at next chapter! Li Li**


	15. A tree

**Okay, you can all throw me to the sharks for not updating in years. Go ahead, but be warned, if you do, I won't be able to update ever again, and then you all will be really angry. I am really sorry for not updating, but I hope you all like this chapter, so ENJOY!**

Christine sat on the bed in Erik's room, writing on a piece of paper. It was the day after their second kiss, and Christine and Erik had hardly spoken to each other since it was still awkward for them.

Suddenly, Erik walked in and stood watching Christine.

"What are you writing?"

Christine looked up, noticing him for the first time. "Oh, I'm just figuring out what I want to make to eat for Christmas."

"Ah." Was all that Erik could say. "And when is Christmas exactly?"

"Three days, and I have so much to do. I have to figure out how I am going to decorate this place, I have to find something to wear, and I still need to get a Christmas tree!"

Erik tilted his head funny. "What is a Christmas tree?"

Christine's jaw dropped. "You don't know what a Christmas tree is?"

Erik shook his head. "I never celebrated holidays when I was younger, so I never understood holiday customs."

Christine nodded, slightly sad that Erik used to have to spend his holidays in a cage, but then her face brightened up. "I know, you can help me find a Christmas tree! Then you can help me decorate it, and I'll teach you all the Christmas carols, and then I can show you what we are going to eat!"

Christine was getting excited now, so she was hurriedly putting on warm clothes so she could go outside, while Erik was just watching her.

Christine then grabbed Erik's hand and started to lead him to the boat.

"Wait, where are we going?" Erik asked.

"We're going to go and find a Christmas tree."

"Well, why are we going outside?"

Christine stopped, and turned around. "Because trees grow outside, and I doubt that you have a forest down here in the catacombs. Now, go get a coat and then we will leave."

Erik still didn't know what they were really doing, but he obeyed her, wanting to find out what she was talking about.

When they had reached the surface, Christine asked Erik if they could go outside into Paris, but he replied that there was still a lot of snow out there, so Christine sat down on the stage to think.

She needed to go outside to get a tree, but obviously she couldn't, but where else could she find a tree?

Then, Christine got an idea.

She stood up, grabbed Erik's hand and headed to the room where the Opera House stored all the extra props they didn't use very often.

When they got there, Christine started to rummage through the piles and piles of boxes searching for something.

As Erik watched her, he asked. "What are you looking for?"

Christine looked up at him. "Once, Meg and I went exploring in here because we were bored, and we found a fake Christmas tree that was used in some opera once, complete with decorations for it. Now," Christine said as she continued her rummage, "If I can find that tree, we won't have to go outside for a tree, or go without one this Christmas."

Erik thought for a moment, then nodded. "I believe I may know where that prop is." Erik walked over to the corner of the room, and after a bit of shoving, was finally able to move a couple large boxes out of the way to reveal a fake, green Christmas tree, complete with all its decorations still on.

Christine smiled with glee. "Oh, wonderful. Now all we need to do is move it down to your home."

Erik nodded again, and then lifted the tree up, which wasn't that heavy, and followed Christine back down to the lair, where, after much decision form Christine, was placed next to the organ.

The rest of the day, Christine taught Erik some Christmas songs, which he was able to play on the organ beautifully, and then Christine showed him what she planned on making to eat, which Erik helped with by showing her where he stored all the ingredients. Then, Erik and Christine enjoyed some time singing and playing the organ together until it was time fro bed.

**I know that chapter was kinda short, but I REALLY needed to write something for this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it, so PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! Li Li**

**p.s. WOW 15 chapters!!!! That's an impressive milestone. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Big hugs!!!!**


	16. Christmas Eve, and gifts

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter, so ENJOY!**

Erik sat in his chair in the sitting room, reading a novel, but for some reason his mind just couldn't focus on the words in front of him. He kept thinking about Christine, and how she had made his home feel merry, which was a far cry from how it usually felt.

Christine had finished decorating the place, putting green and red bows on items to make the place brighter, and was now currently in Erik's rom trying to find something to wear for tomorrow.

Erik could hear her in there throwing clothes on his bed, then stomping around a bit.

Erik shook his head, smiling and then went back to his book. The only thing that seemed to be missing from the lair was presents under the tree, then every...

Erik froze.

Presents.

He had not bought Christine anything for Christmas, and it was tomorrow! Oh dear, this was not good. Erik stood up and began to pace.

He needed to calm down and think. He still had time to get her something, although he couldn't buy anything, but he was creative, he could think of something. Now, what should he give her?

Erik stopped pacing, suddenly realizing something.

He had no idea what Christine liked. He didn't know what to get her.

Oh, perfect, now what was he supposed to do?

Erik then heard Christine start to hum something from his room, so he just stood there, listening.

It was a carol that she was humming, he remembered her teaching it to him last night.

Erik shook his head, then went back to pacing. He needed to think. Maybe jewelry? No, she never wore anything except her wedding ring. Clothes? No, she had plenty of those, besides, she didn't seem like the type of girl to focus on clothes too much.

Hmm, what could he give her?

Erik looked in the direction of where Christine was, still trying to find an outfit, and suddenly, it hit Erik.

He smiled. He knew exactly what to get her, and then he was off, going up to the opera house.

* * *

Christine stepped out of Erik's room, and saw Erik disappear past the gate, rowing to the shore leading up to the surface.

Christine shrugged. Erik sometimes went up to the surface by himself, so Christine wasn't worried. What was worrying her was the fact that she had nothing suitable to wear for Christmas. She had tried on dress after dress, but still nothing.

Christine went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, staring at the piles of clothes strung about the room. Then, a bit of red fabric caught Christine's eye. It was peeking out of the closet. Christine had never looked inside Erik's closet, but her curiosity got the better of her, so she opened the door, and gasped, for inside the closet was not men's clothing, but women's dresses.

Christine pulled the red one out, and looked at it. It was made of silk, with gold lace running along the sleeves and hem, making the dress sparkle. Christine quickly tried it on and found that it was her size, in fact, it was perfect.

Christine wondered why Erik had all these wonderful clothes, all very luxurious and expensive looking, then Christine realized why.

Erik must have been planning to have her live down here with him someday, so he got her clothes to wear. Christine was touched that he had planned on having her live with him, even though they were still getting to know each other.

Christine looked down at the dress she was wearing, and decided that it was absolutely perfect for tomorrow, so she carefully put it back in the closet, and started on the task of cleaning the room.

As she was placing clothes back in her bags, a thought struck Christine.

It was Christmas Eve, and she had not gotten Erik anything for Christmas.

Christine sat on her bed. She needed to get Erik something, it would be very sad if on Erik's first Christmas that he didn't get a gift, but Christine had no idea what to get Erik.

She knew he liked music, obviously, but what music thing could she get him that he didn't already have? Paper? No, he had plenty of that, and that wouldn't make a very good Christmas gift. An instrument? He had plenty of those. Oh, what could she get him?

Then, Christine suddenly knew exactly what to get him. It was so perfect.

She quickly, started to rummage through her bags, she had work to do.

**Oooh, what will they get each other? I actually have to figure that out, so I'm even in suspense! LOL. Well, PLEASE REVIEW, and until next chapter, bye. Li Li**


	17. Chritmas

**Throw your sticks and stones, I deserve it for not updating in almost TWO weeks. And this is a short chapter, but I think that it is a good one, so ENJOY!**

Erik woke up the next morning to the smiling face of Christine.

"Good, you're awake, now get up, it's Christmas!"

Erik just watched Christine run back into his room to get dressed. It took Erik a moment to remember what Christmas was, and then he smiled. Ah, Christmas. He stood up and went over to the tree. His gift for Christine was sitting in the shadow of the tree, almost out of sight. He had spent a long time yesterday getting it, so he hoped Christine liked it.

Then, he noticed another gift under the tree, wrapped in red cloth. Erik guessed it must be for him, since there was no one else here, but then he was touched that Christine would give him a gift, not that he needed it. She had already done so much, like the tree, the carols, and the food, he couldn't ask for more.

After a bit, Christine came out, and Erik's jaw almost hit the floor.

She was wearing the red dress that he had gotten for her before they were married. She must have found it in the closet, which meant that she had also seen the other clothes as well.

Christine must have sensed his distress at realizing this, because she slowly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Erik, I don't think that you are crazy for getting me clothes for if I ever came down to live with you, actually, I am very pleased, because I wouldn't the perfect dress to wear for your first Christmas."

Erik gave her a small smile, which she returned. "Now," She said, "it is time for your first Christmas breakfast."

Erik obediently followed her into the kitchen, where they enjoyed a nice warm meal, followed by carols, and then supper. By the time evening had arrived, Erik was having a very good time, learning new songs and hearing Christmas tales told by Christine, but he started to get a little nervous when Christine said that it was time for gifts.

He nodded, and handed her his gift, carefully wrapped in red wrapping paper with a perfect gold ribbon on top.

Christine carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the box. When she saw what was inside, she almost started to cry.

It was the miniature painting of her father that she had brought with her when she had arrived, but then she had lost it. It brought Christine a sense of peace seeing the face of her father smiling up at her from the painting.

Christine looked up at Erik, whose hands were starting to sweat a little. "Erik, where did you find this? I thought that I had lost this long ago?"

"Um, well, I found it under the ballerinas room, it must have fallen through the cracks in the floor, but I didn't know that it had belonged to you, so I kept it in one of the storage rooms. But yesterday I remembered that it had said Daae on the back, so I assumed that it must have belonged to you."

"Oh Erik." Christine reached over and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome." Erik said, relieved that she liked it.

"Now, open my present." Christine said handing him the other gift.

Christine watched as he carefully unwrapped it, making sure not to tear the fabric, and looked at the gift.

Christine watched his face carefully, her heart beating faster then she thought possible.

Slowly, Erik picked the gift up to get a closer look, then smiled slightly.

It was a sketch of two blue birds sitting on a branch. What made it special was that they were cuddling, and that one of them wore a white mask covering half of its face.

Erik looked up at Christine. "You drew this?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, I didn't know what you would like, but this image popped into my head, and I thought that it would make a perfect drawing, so I drew as best I could, although I'm not the best drawer in the world."

Erik shook his head. "Nonsense, this is wonderful. This is actually the nicest gift anyone has ever given me, thank you."

Christine smiled.

After they were done, it was getting late, so they both went to sleep, with big smiles on their faces.

**WELLLLLLLLLLLLL, how did you all like this??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!? PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know how this story is going, if I need to tweak a few things, add things, or just completely drop this story altogether. Till next chapter (which will hopefully be sooner then this one), Li Li**


	18. A Kiss and a Confession

**Okay, you can all hit me now, but please just read and review this story first, so I can know how you liked it. Sorry for not updating in forever (AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) But please ENJOY!**

Christine was reading a book the morning after Christmas, but she kept looking up at the picture of her father smiling back at her. Christine smiled, then went back to her book, but her mind would not focus on it. Finally, she gave up and decided to see if Erik would like to do something.

She walked out into the main room and found Erik sitting at his organ, with his eyes closed, like he was thinking.

Christine didn't want to disturb him, but he suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Do you need something, Christine?"

Christine shook her head. "No, I was just going to ask you if you would like to take a walk or something, but I can see that you are busy, so I will let you be."

Christine was just about to turn around, when Erik spoke up again. "No, I would enjoy going on a walk with you."

Christine smiled at him, and went and fetched her cloak.

When she came back, she saw that Erik had gotten his cloak as well, so he led her to the boat and they sailed back to the shore.

When they got there, Erik helped her out and then he started to lead her through the maze of tunnels under the opera house.

Christine was amazed at how many tunnels there was. It seemed to go on forever. After about ten minutes, Christine began to just enjoy strolling, it was actually quite relaxing.

Neither of them spoke as they walk, just enjoying each others company. Suddenly, Christine had the urge to kiss Erik on the cheek.

She had no idea why, but she just felt so peaceful right now that she wanted to thank Erik for taking her here, so she wanted to kiss him.

Christine tried to stop herself, but before she knew it, she was leaning up to Erik's cheek.

But just as she was about to kiss him, Erik turned his head to say something, and instead of Christine kissing his cheek, she found that she was kissing him on the lips.

Erik was stunned by this, but he returned the kiss. Both of them had stopped walking, just kissing each other.

As usual, they separated, taking in some much needed air, but Christine didn't want to stop, so she kissed Erik again, this time a little harder.

They continued this pattern of kissing, then breathing, then kissing some more for a while, but when they at last separated for good, both of them were breathing heavily, and blushing just as bad.

Erik began to head back the way they came, and Christine followed.

When they arrived back at the lair, Erik and Christine had still not said a word to each other about what had just happened, but Christine knew that they couldn't just keep this pattern up of kissing each other, then not talking about it afterward, especially when she knew that they both knew that they were starting to have feelings for each other, true feelings.

Christine walked up to Erik. "Erik, we need to talk about this."

Erik focused on his shoes for a moment, then looked up at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Christine sighed. "The kisses we just shared, and the other kisses before this. We can't keep putting off talking about each other, our relationship, out marriage. We are starting to move past simple crushes to an actual relationship, with real feelings, not just fancies."

Erik watched Christine carefully as she was talking before he spoke. "Does that mean you have feelings for me, Christine?"

Christine stared at Erik for a moment before answering. "Yes, Erik, I do. At first I just thought that it was just a girlish dream, that I would fall for the dashing young prince, but now I'm not so sure. I don't know if it's love quite yet, but it feels close."

Erik smiled a little when she said this, but then looked down.

Christine thought about this for a minute then asked. "Do you have feelings for me, Erik?"

Erik didn't look up, but he just nodded.

Christine was stunned by this. She had known that she and Erik might have been moving past a crush, but she had not thought that he would have the same feelings as she had for him.

Christine smiled, then looked over at Erik. "Erik, I don't think we know enough about each other yet, like our childhoods, likes, dislikes, and what our habits are. We should such things by now, since we are after all married."

Erik nodded, then he looked into the parlor, then back at Christine. "You're right, we should be getting to know each other more. We can sit by the fire and talk if you wish."

Christine nodded, so they both went into the parlor, where they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking about what they enjoyed, what they hated, and Christine told Erik about what her childhood was like, since she already knew what his was like.

**How did you all like this chapter? This is pretty long, and it was slightly different then what I had originally planned, but hey, I'm a writer, things change all the time. I don't have ANYTHING going on for the rest of the month, so I might actually be able to update sooner then usual. HURRAY! So, PLEASE REVIEW, and until next chapter, BYE! Li Li**


	19. Ice skating

**All right, I hope you all like this chapter, so, ENJOY!**

Christine ran out towards the pond, skates in hand, laughing as Erik tried to catch up to her.

It was the morning after Christine had admitted that she had feelings for Erik, and Erik the same. Christine had been able to convince Erik to take her ice skating, since she knew that there was a pond near the opera house, and Erik had a tunnel leading to it.

Christine was also able to get a pair of ice skates from the costume storage room, and so was Erik, so there they were, running to the pond.

Christine was the first there, so she sat down in the snow and quickly put her ice skates on. Just as Erik ran up behind her, Christine jumped up and headed to the pond.

When she got onto the ice, Christine wobbled a little at first (it had been a while since she had last ice skated), but after a few minutes she got back to herself, and started to ice skate.

Christine turned back to Erik, who had just got his ice skates on and was now looking at the ice. "Come on, Erik! It's fun! I told you that ice skating is easy."

Erik just gave her an odd look. "Why in the world would walking on ice, with only a small silver blade underneath, you be fun?"

"Because," Christine said, skating over to him, "It feels like you're flying, that you are a perfect dancer that can do anything."

Erik still didn't look convinced, so Christine grabbed his hand and forced him to step onto the ice, which he then immanently fell on his face.

Christine couldn't help laughing at the sight of Erik sprawled out on the ice, with his normally neat hair in his face.

Erik wasn't as amused. "Would you stop laughing at me?"

"Sorry." Christine said. "Here, let me help you." Christine helped Erik stand up again, and then guided him a little way, until he fell again.

They kept this pattern up for a while, until Erik fell for the hundredth time, but this time taking Christine down with him.

Christine let out an "Ooof" as she fell on top of Erik. Erik also let out a grunt, but then they stared at each other.

Christine thought that they might kiss again, but Erik just started laughing.

Christine glared at Erik. So much for that romantic moment. "What are you laughing at?"

Erik continued to laugh until he was finally able to catch his breath. "You just look funny, with your hair everywhere and your cheeks lobster red."

Christine continued to glare at Erik, but she tried to get her hair back in order, which only made Erik laugh harder.

"Well, okay, how about you try ice skating by yourself now?"

Erik stopped laughing when she said that, but he just pushed her gently off of him and stood up.

Christine waited for him to fall, but he slowly started to glide across the ice, not tripping or falling once. He actually was really good at it, he even skated backwards a little before he came to stand before Christine again.

Christine's mouth hung open. "How did you do that? Why, just a second ago you were falling down every minute. When did..." And then it dawned on Christine. She stood up and began skating back to the shore, very angry at Erik.

Erik stopped her and turned her around. "Wait Christine, I know what you are thinking, and I am sorry."

Christine looked up at him. "Oh really? What are you sorry for? For playing with me, and pretending to be an idiot?"

Erik sighed. "Yes, all that. I just didn't want to be mean. You always seem to have fun showing me how to do things, and I just didn't want to ruin that for you. I was just trying to make this as fun as possible."

Christine glared at the ice for a moment before responding. "You don't have to do that, Erik. I do admit, I like being able to show you things that I know, to be the one who knows everything for once, but that doesn't mean that you have to act dumb just to make me happy, that's not fair to either of us."

Erik nodded. "You're right, it's not, and I am still sorry."

Christine smiled at him. "Well, you're forgiven. Now, can we just have fun ice skating?"

Erik nodded, so they spent the rest of the afternoon ice skating, sometimes together, sometimes with one watching the other. But they both had fun, and that's what matters.

And their relationship also grew, that's always a bonus.

**REVIEW and tell me what you thought about this chapter, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	20. Snowmen and dresses

**HI HI HI!!!! I hope you all are ready for a longer chapter then usual, ENJOY!**

Christine slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light, her mind wandered back to her conversation with Erik last night. It was really nice to talk to him about what they liked, disliked, and what her childhood was like. It was interesting to learn that Erik hated Lima beans, and that his favorite food was a peach.

But, what pleased Christine the most was the fact that Erik had feelings for her, she never thought that she would ever have feelings for a man who kidnaped her, forced her to marry him, then spy on her when she didn't know it. It was all very odd, but Christine thought it was wonderful.

But, then she realized something very sad, tomorrow everyone would be coming back to the Opera house to start planning for the New Years Eve ball, which meant that this was her last day to spend with Erik.

Christine decided to make this day extra special, so she quickly got up and dressed, then went out to the main area to find Erik setting out some eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Christine smiled at him and sat down across from him.

They ate their meal in silence, then Christine spoke.

"Erik, today is my last day down here until everyone comes back to plan the ball, and I was wondering if we could go up to the rooftop and spend the day up there."

Erik seemed to think about this for a moment, then nodded. "You are right, the snow isn't blocking things now, it is safe for people to come back. I would enjoy spending the day outside. Go get your cloak and we will leave."

Christine gave him one last smile, then jumped up and ran to get her cloak.

When she came back, Erik was in his cloak, so he led her up to the roof top, where snow still lay on the ground.

Christine stared out over Paris, admiring the view. Erik also joined her, and they just stood there, enjoying the view and each others company.

Suddenly Christine bent down to the ground and started to roll a ball in the snow.

Erik watched her, thinking that she was making a snowball to throw at him, but she just kept rolling the ball, letting it get bigger and bigger.

Finally, Christine stopped when the ball was big enough to go over her knees. She then bent down and started to make yet another ball.

Finally, Erik couldn't figure out what she was doing, so he asked. "What are you doing, Christine?"

Christine looked up at him. "Oh, I am making a snowman." Then she went back to rolling, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Erik thought for a moment, then said. "What is a snowman?"

Christine stared at him. "You don't know what a snowman is?"

Erik shook his head.

"Well, a snow man is a man made of snow."

Erik looked at her funny. "I guessed that, but why are you rolling balls if you are trying to make a man out of snow?"

Christine stood up and said. "See, you make a snowman by rolling three different sized balls from snow. Then, you take that largest one and set it on the ground, then take the medium one and set it on top of the large one, then you make a small one for its head and put that on top."

As she was talking, Christine bent back down and finished her second ball of snow, then placed it on top of the larger one and then made the small one, and set it on top.

"Then, when you are at this point, you find some stones and place them in the snow of the very top ball to make a smile and eyes. Then you normally take a carrot to make then nose, then you take two large sticks and put them in the sides of the middle ball to make arms, and then finally you put a scarf and hat on it to finish it all off."

Christine also did al those things, except she used a small stick for the nose, and she put her own scarf on it.

When she was finished, she took a step back and let Erik look at it.

Erik stared at it for a little bit, then said. "I can see that it looks like a man, if not in a very realistic way, but I like it. You are a very good snowman maker."

Christine blushed a little and looked down. "Do you want to make one now?"

Erik slowly nodded, so Christine helped him through everything, until there were two snowmen next to each other, one that was perfectly smooth, and the other that was a little lopsided.

Erik and Christine admired their works, with Erik's arm around Christine's waist. Christine found that oddly comfortable, like it was meant to be there.

They continued to stand there until Christine swooped down and got a snowball, and proceeded to throw it at Erik.

Erik knew that this was declaration of war, so he threw snow at her.

They continued their snowball war until then sun hung overhead and their stomachs started to growl.

They went back to the lair and ate a small lunch, then Erik went over to the organ and began to play. Christine stood next to him and began to sing.

So this was what they did for the rest of the evening, until it was late, so Christine bid Erik good night and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Erik escorted Christine back to the surface where people had already ebun to arrive. Erik left Christine in her bedroom, and then she went off on her own searching for Madame Giry and Meg.

It was odd to walk around the Opera house knowing that there were secret doors everywhere, but that everyone passed by not noticing.

Christine was finally able to find them.

Madame Giry was very relived to see that she was alright. Christine told her where she had stayed, which surprised Madame Giry, but she didn't comment on it since Meg had arrived then, happy to see Christine as well.

The three of them spent the day settling back into their rooms, then in the evening they began to discuss what they were to wear to the ball.

Meg wanted to be Christmas fairy, since she already had the gown to match, and Madame Giry decided on not really being anything, just wearing a beautiful dress.

Christine could not figure out what to be, but they were all going to go up to the old storage area and look for old costumes to wear there, so Christine decided to wait.

* * *

The next day, the day before the ball, more people arrived back, along with Carlotta, who began to fuss about everything.

Christine went up with Madame Giry and Meg to the storage room.

Meg was able to find some old wings, and a wand that would go perfectly with her red, green, and gold dress.

Madame Giry found a deep purple dress that was simple but elegant.

Christine looked and looked, but could not find anything. But, as she was just about to give up, she spotted a wonderful light blue dress in the corner.

The dress had small gold music notes along that bottom running up to the waist. There was a set of angel wings that were attached to the back. Right next to it was a mask that was the same shade of blue, with music notes on it as well.

Christine gave one look at the dress and she knew what she was going to be.

The Angel of Music.

**Whew! That was a lot of typing. I am so proud of myself for writing this long of a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! The reason I hurried through this chapter is because I can't wait for the next one. It is a very important chapter, so I hope you all like it when I update again. Until then, bye. Li Li**

** P.S. HAPPY TWENTIETH CHAPTER!!!!!!! (throws confettii in air and cheers) Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers, I couldn't have made it this far without you. Thanks for reading this story through the ups and downs of this story. (Sob) I'm okay, so, keep up the good work, and I'll keep up mine. Li Li  
**


	21. The ball

**Okay, here it is, what I believe is a big chapter!!! ENJOY!!**

Christine glanced at herself in the mirror. It was the night of the ball and she had just gotten done getting dressed. The last thing she needed was her mask and she would be ready.

Christine carefully picked up the mask and placed it on her face, tying the bow in the back securely. She had to say, she did look like the Angel of Music.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Meg.

"Are you ready?" Meg asked.

Christine nodded, so she and Meg walked to the ballroom at the front of the Opera house. There were so many people, Christine was astounded.

After finding Madame Giry, Meg went off to dance, while Madame Giry went over to the buffet to get a drink, leaving Christine alone.

After about an hour, Christine was beginning to feel bored. A couple of young men had asked her to dance but she felt guilty dancing with anyone except for Erik, so she said no.

Now, after drinking three glasses of punch and one plateful of goodies, she was beginning to grow tired of the ball.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind her. "You look very lovely this evening Mademoiselle, or do you prefer Madame?"

Christine spun around to find Erik standing behind her. He was wearing all black, with his white masked replaced by a black, leather one.

Christine had to admit he looked very handsome in his outfit, but before she could speak, Erik spoke again. "I noticed that you were all alone over here, Mademoiselle, so I thought that I would come over here and ask you if you would like to dance."

Christine smiled. Erik was obviously trying to blend in, and pretending to be a complete stranger did just that. So, Christine said. "Well, Monsieur, I would love to dance with you, but I am afraid that my husband would get very upset."

Erik glared at her slightly, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Well, Madame, I suppose that your husband will just not have to find out, won't he?"

Christine pretended to be innocent. "Oh, but Monsieur, my husband would be extremely angry with me and that is something that I would not want to happen."

Erik held out his hand. "Well, what if I told you that your husband actually gave me permission to dance with you since that Phantom cannot be seen in public?"

Christine smiled at Erik again and accepted his hand. "Well then, I guess that would make this all right, wouldn't it?"

Erik escorted Christine out to the dance floor, where they began to waltz. They kept dancing for a long time, occasionally taking a break so Christine could rest, but they always immediately went back to dancing as soon as she was better.

As they danced, the world around them seemed to drown out. All the people disappearing, only them being left. Slowly, without noticing, they grew closer and closer, until they were only a breath away from each other.

Christine's heart was beating a million miles an hour. She felt so funny being this close to Erik. But, at the same time, it felt right, like this was supposed to be.

As they danced, Erik's mind also began to spin.

Neither of them could think, they just danced, staring into each others eyes, until they felt like they were looking into each others souls.

At midnight, everyone gathered around the clock to count it down. Erik and Christine finally stopped, but they continued to stare into each others eyes.

Christine suddenly remembered something. At midnight, everyone took their masks off. She worried about Erik, they were in the middle of a crowded room, how would he escape?

But, just as the clock hit midnight, the lights went out, and Christine found herself falling through the floor, with Erik holding her tight.

They landed on some straw, with Erik still tightly holding onto Christine.

As they stood up, Erik asked. "Are you all right?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, but how did you do that?"

Erik grinned. "I know all about the mask custom for midnight, so I made certain that we stopped on the trap door in the ballroom. Then I set up all the lights to go out at midnight so we would be able to escape unseen."

Erik then led Christine through the corridors until they arrived at the lake.

Erik turned to Christine. "I'll take you up to your bedroom now, Madame Giry might be looking for you."

"No!" Christine said suddenly. Erik turned to her. "I mean, not yet. I am not tired at all, and I would like to spent the first part of the new year with you."

Erik watched her for a second, then led her to the boat, where he rowed them both to his home.

Christine walked up to the fireplace as Erik tied the boat. When he was finished, he turned to Christine, who was watching him.

When he caught her, she blushed and looked down. Erik grinned then walked up to her. "You should probably take your mask off now, you don't want to get it dirty."

Christine looked up at him. "Only if you take yours off too."

Erik hesitated, but then slowly reached up to take his mask off, while Christine untied hers. When they were done, they stared at each other for a long time, just looking.

Suddenly, on impulse, they both reached over and kissed each other.

Then, the kiss slowly grew in passion, and, before they both knew it, Erik swept Christine up in his arms and carried her, still kissing each other, to his bedroom.

**WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, I guess you can all figure out what happened next, but I'm not given any details. I hope you all did enjoy this chapter, and I apologize ahead of time if any of you feel that this all happened to fast, but thats how I work. Oh, and by the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!!!! Until I (hopefully soon) write again, Li Li**


	22. The next morning

**SORRY for not updating, but ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

Christine slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that she was in Erik's bed. Christine tried to remember what happened that would place her in Erik's bed.

She remembered the ball, then Erik arriving, dancing with Erik, then coming to the lair, then...

Christine's eyes widened as she remembered what had happened last night. Neither of them had planned on doing that this soon, but Christine had to admit, she was very happy that they had.

Suddenly, she felt something move on her waist. She looked down, and found that it was Erik's arm, wrapped around her waist.

Christine twisted around until she was facing him.

Erik smiled at her, so Christine smiled back. Then, she leaned up and kissed him. It was a simple kiss, not like the many they had shared the night before, but it was still nice.

After they were done kissing, they sat in silence, just looking at each other. They did not know what to say or how to greet each other after the events of last night.

After a little bit, Erik said. "Good morning.".

"Good morning," Christine replied.

Then they fell in silence again.

Suddenly, Erik stretched and sat up, forcing the covers to pull up and send cold air to Christine.

Christine pulled the blankets closer to her. Erik laughed. "It's not that cold out here, Christine, you can sit up too."

Christine glared at him. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to. Besides," She said, leaning in closer, "I see nothing wrong with spending the say in bed together, especially when the world outside is cold."

Erik thought about this for a moment, then shook his head. "Not that I would not love to spend the day here with you, but we are going to have to eat at some point, so we might as well get some breakfast. Now," Erik got up out of bed and put on a robe, then handed Christine one too, "Let's go eat."

Even though she wanted to stay underneath the warm blankets, Christine was very hungry, so she reluctantly took the robe and got out of bed, following Erik to the kitchen, where they made eggs and pancakes.

After eating, Christine stood up and went back to the bedroom, where she got dressed.

As she was tying her hair back, she noticed Erik's mask on the dresser. Christine picked it up and thought for a moment. Now, Christine knew that she really did love Erik, especially after last night, but the problem was she did not know how to tell him.

After a bit, she said. "Erik, I love you," to the mask.

She thought that she had said it too normally, like everyone else does, so she tried again. "Erik, after these past months I have come to realize that I am in love with you." Now that sounded too long.

Christine wanted to get it just right, so she tried again, and again, and again, but still nothing sounded just right.

Finally, she just gave up. She wanted to tell Erik tonight, so it would probably come to her by then, or even at the moment that she said it.

She put the mask down and headed back to the kitchen to help Erik clean up.

But, unknown to Christine, Erik had been outside his room listening to her practice.

His heart had almost stopped beating every time she said 'I love you' in the various forms she tried.

He knew that she must want to wait for the right time to tell him, as did he so he could tell her that he loved her too, so he decided to wait for her, and so he went back to the kitchen to clean up.

**Did you all enjoy it, huh huh? Well, I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating, but, once again, I got to busy, but I am hoping to try and get back on a schedule again, so until I write again, Li Li**


	23. Do you?

**HI!!!! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I for some reason had a hard time writing this chapter. I hope that the next one will be easier. Wish me luck, and ENJOY!**

When Christine and Erik sat down to lunch, they were silent. They had spent the day singing and playing music.

As they ate, Christine kept trying to figure out if it was the right time to tell Erik that she loved him, but she just couldn't decide.

Erik's mind was also filled with figuring out when Christine would tell him that she loved him, so he could also tell her that he loved her too. He didn't want to tell her before she was ready, so he was waiting.

Suddenly, as Christine put her fork down, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Christine wanted to say 'I love you', but nothing came out. She tried again, but still nothing. It was like her voice went mute when she wanted to say 'I love you'.

Erik sat staring at her as she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish, until finally she stopped, silent, and then she said.

**(I could be mean and wait until next chapter but I am not that evil)**

"Erik, I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner, because if you didn't I know this recipe for a casserole that I hear is really good, and I could try to make it if you want me to."

Erik's eyes widened at what she just said. He knew that in his heart she was going to say 'I love you', but why did she not say it? Maybe she didn't really love him, and she had changed her mind since this morning.

Now, Erik did not want to jump to conclusions, not after last night, but he had to know.

"Christine, what were you trying to say before?"

Christine looked down at her lap. "Nothing, I was just thinking but I change dmy mind."

Erik's eyes slanted downwards in a glare. "You wouldn't have happened to have thought about saying 'I love you', would you?"

Christine's head jerked up. How did he know? "Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Because I heard you this morning practicing, and I don't believe that you have a part in an opera that requires you to say 'Erik, I love you', unless you forgot to tell me something."

Christine's eyes widened at what he said. He had heard her? Oh, this practically ruined everything. Now he must think that she had changed her mind about loving him. But then, a thought came to her. "Erik, if you were waiting for me to say that, why didn't you just say it first," Tears came to Christine's eyes as she spoke, "Or do you not really love me?"

Erik pushed his chair back and stood up. "Of course I do, I just.."

"Then why don't you say it?" Christine asked, standing up too.

"Because, as I was trying to explain, I was..."

"Erik, do you love me or don't you?"

Erik opened his mouth to speak, but Christine just turned and ran back to her bedroom, tears running down her face.

Erik followed her, and found her on the bed, crying.

"Christine, I am sorry, but I was just trying to explain.."

Christine pushed him away. "You don't really love me, you just used me, didn't you Erik?" Christine was practically in hysterics as she spoke, "You just wanted someone to use for what we did last night."

Erik tried to calm her down, but Christine shoved him aside and ran to the water. She got in the boat and started rowing to the gate, which was down.

When she got to the gate, she just sat down in the boat, crying.

Erik walked through the water until he came to her. He had become silent and stony. He picked her up and carried her back to the shore, with her kicking and creaming for her to put her down.

When he came to the bedroom, he **(Again, I could be evil and stop here, but I won't be. Thank me)** set her down on the bed and drew a bath.

Christine just gave up and lay on the bed crying.

When the bath was filled, Erik turned back to Christine and began to undress her.

When he got to her underclothes he stopped, picked her up and set her in the warm water. When she was submersed up to her chin, he reached down under the water and finished undressing her, while she just closed her eyes, still crying.

When he was done, Erik stood up and left, leaving Christine to soak in the warm tube and to collect her thoughts.

**Okay, I think that is a good stopping spot. I will try to update soon, so PLEASE REVIEW! I am sorry if all think that Christine has gone completely mad, but that will hopefully be explained in the next chapter. Okay, bye until next chapter! Li Li**


	24. I love you?

**HI again! SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner!!!!! Please forgive and ENJOY**

Christine sat in the tub for about half an hour, thinking about what had happened between Erik and herself.

She had no idea why she couldn't say I love you to Erik, it just didn't seem like the right time. She would really like to say it to Erik, but her mouth and mind just couldn't agree. And then, there was the fact that Erik was not saying it to her either, but he might feel the same as her. Of course, she didn't blame him for not saying it to her, since she couldn't say it to him.

Christine sighed.

Everything was so confusing between them. After all that had happened last night, they couldn't say 'I love you' to each other. That seemed wrong. Well, considering everything that had happened in her courtship and marriage to Erik, this should be the least of her worries.

The reason that she had gone mad before was because after not knowing her mother and her father dying, she was so afraid of losing something else she loved. She knew that Erik loved her, but it was so hard to think that he might be using her, that she went into hysterics.

Christine sighed again. She might as well go apologize to Erik for acting the way she did.

She stood up from the tub, shivering as the cold air hit her, and grabbed the robe that Erik had left for her.

She then walked out into the main room, finding Erik in front of his organ, working on some piece.

Erik turned his head as she entered, but then went back to his music.

Christine walked up to him and said. "Erik, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was not thinking straight. I was just so afraid that you had used me, and after everything that has happened, that would be the worst possible thing to happen to me right now. Please forgive me for not believing you."

Erik sighed and turned to her. "I should be the one to be asking for forgiveness. I should not have pressured you like that, I should have known that you would say that you love me when the time was right for you. I should have also said it too, but I was also worried that you were rejecting me. After having my mother reject me, I didn't think I could take you doing it to me too. I am sorry."

Christine smiled. "You are forgiven." But then Christine's smile faded. "Maybe it just isn't the right time for us to say that we love each other yet. Maybe we are just not that far in our relationship to be saying things like that without really having feelings behind it."

Erik shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you are right, it just is not the right time. Hopefully it will be soon.'

Christine smiled and nodded.

They sat in silence for a bit, until Erik began to play, then Christine joined in, singing.

They were like this for a while, until dinner.

Christine set her fork down. "That was a wonderful meal, thank you."

Erik smiled. "You're welcome. After so many years living down here, I have learned to cook for myself. Shall we go to bed now?"

Christine nodded.

When they came to the bedroom, Christine suddenly kissed Erik. Erik kissed her back, then lifted her up and walked into the bedroom, where they returned to what they had done the night before.

**Yeah, you know what they did. Any way, I am AGAIN sorry for not updating sooner. I have just been so busy and uninspired recently, which are not good things for a writer, but I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW, and until next chapter, bye. Li Li**


	25. A friend back?

**Yeah for me!! It has not been ten weeks since I last updated!!!! But, don't get to excited, I can't guarantee that I will do it again, but I hope that you will all review, and ENJOY!**

Christine opened one eye, then the other. She smiled. Once agin, last night had been wonderful.

Christine turned over but to her surprise, Erik was not in the bed.

Christine sighed, not wanting to get up, but slowly stretched, grabbed her robe and headed for the kitchen, where she found Erik setting a plate full of pancakes on a tray, but he looked up in surprise when Christine came in.

"Oh, Christine, I didn't want to wake you. I was hoping to bring breakfast to you."

Christie smiled. "You are so sweet, but I had to come and find you after waking up without you beside me."

Erik smiled too, but then swept Christine up into his arms and set the tray on her lap.

"I still want you to have breakfast in bed, so you will."

He then proceeded to carry back into the bedroom, with Christine laughing all the way.

* * *

Christine carefully kept her balance as she lifted one of her legs up to her knee, keeping perfectly still to avoid falling.

Break was now over, so now everyone had to get back to work, although it was hard for Christine to focus, thinking over what had happened over the past couple of weeks.

She looked up slightly, to see the slight outlining of the bottom of a cloak hanging from the rafters.

Christine smiled up at it.

At least she could always count on Erik being there for her.

Suddenly, the managers walked onto the stage.

"Everyone, everyone, can we have your attention?" Monsieur Lamar.

Everyone quieted down and looked at them.

"I am pleased to announce that we have a new man to fund the opera!"

Everyone cheered. The last man who used to fund the opera house had died recently, so everyone had been nervous about money.

"Alright, I know that you are all very pleased about this, so allow me to introduce Monsieur Matthew DeChangy!"

Christine just about fainted as she saw the familiar face of the man whom she had know as a child, walking up to the managers, smiling.

"It is a pleasure to be here," Mousier DeChangy announced, "And now I would like to introduce my son, who will be helping me here."

Christine's eyes widened in shock, for there, waking onto the stage, was the boy whom she thought she would never see again.

**Alright, not that great of a suspenseful ending, but I tried my best. Obviously you all know who the guy is, and if you don't, then you need to learn more about Phantom of the Opera if you want to continue reading its fan fiction. I think I updated sooner then last time (yeah for me!!) But I hope to try and do it again for next chapter, so send in your reviews, and bye! Li Li**

**P.S. HAPPY 25****th**** CHAPTER!!!!!!**


	26. Visiting

**Hello again!!!! I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter!!!! ENJOY!!!**

Christine continued to watch as Raoul, her childhood friend, walked over to his father and smiled at everyone.

After a short speech from Monsieur DeChangy about what he expected from his investment, he and Raoul settled down into chairs to watch everyone work.

When Christine had to come up and sing, she was extremely nervous about Raoul sitting in the front row, but she couldn't avoid it.

She kept her eyes away from Raoul, until then end, when she caught his eye and smiled. He obviously recognized her, since he smiled back.

When she went back stage after practice, she found Raoul waiting for her near her bedroom.

He ran over to her.

"Christine! Oh, it is so good to see you again!"

Christine gave him a hug, although she still felt uneasy around him for some reason. "Oh Raoul, it is good to see you, too. It has been too long."

"Yes, I know. When I found out that you were moving to Paris with your new guardian, I was so devastated. I loved spending summers with you at the beach along with your father. I am still sad that he is gone."

"Yes, I think about him every day, but my new life here at the Opera House has been wonderful."

Raoul laughed. "Well, I would assume so, especially since you are the new Prima Donna, the greatest title you can get in the Opera."

Christine blushed. "Yes, I suppose that it is nice being the Prima Donna, but tell me what you have been doing since I left."

"Nothing really. Father hired a new tutor for me, but other then that, nothing exciting has happened."

Christine and Raoul then began to reminisce about their childhoods spent at a ocean house with their parents.

After about an hour of talking, Raoul sighed. "I should probably go now. Father will get worried if I do not come home soon."

"Of course, I understand. I should probably get to bed too. Will I get to see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Good bye Christine."

"Bye Raoul."

After Raoul was out of sight, Christine sighed. It was so good to see an old friend, but for some reason during her entire conversation, she had still felt uneasy about something, like she shouldn't be talking to Raoul.

Christine shrugged and went into her bedroom. Maybe it was just her nerves. A good nights sleep would probably help. She would need all the rest she could get since tomorrow Madame Giry wanted to go through the entire dance twice!

Once Christine had entered her bedroom and had closed the door, a shadow moved above her door.

Erik was very suspicious about this boy. From what he had heard, he used to be Christine's friend, but Erik still did not like him.

He worried that this boy would try to court Christine, they were older now, but Erik knew that Christine would never let that happen.

Maybe they would just sty friends, but Erik would keep an eye on the boy, making certain that he did not touch HIS Christine.

**Did you all like this chapter????? I think I am starting to get on a better schedule, but lets cross our fingers that it will continue. Please review, and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, good bye. Li Li**


	27. Courting her?

**Hello everyone! Once again, I have updated sooner then usual, or at least close! AND, this is a longer chapter too! So, lots of points for me!! ENJOY!!!**

Over the next couple of days, Christine found various gifts in her room fro Raoul.

At first, it was just a couple of letters, telling Christine how wonderful she was on stage, but then the gifts grew more extravagant each day: A small rose, then a vase of flowers, then a whole box of roses. And, Raoul set her a small gold bracelet, then a necklace, and then a headband that had a rather large sapphire on top!

Now, Christine enjoyed getting gifts from her fans, but she began to wonder when she opened the box that held the headband, if possibly Raoul was nor just a fan, or even just a close friend, but she shook those thoughts away.

Raoul would never try to court her, he was just giving her gifts to be nice.

But still, that thought kept in her mind as she went through the day.

That evening, Christine walked towards her bedroom, ready to see Erik after such a stressful day dancing and singing.

As she neared her door, Raoul suddenly walked up beside.

Christine smiled, even though it was hard because her mouth was so sore. "Good evening, Raoul, how are you?"

Raoul smiled back. "Hello Christine. I am all right. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course, what is it?"

Raoul cleared his throat then said. "I was hoping that you would be willingly to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening. My father is having some business partners meet at a restaurant downtown, and I thought that you might like to join me there."

Christine was speechless to say the least, but she finally found her voice to say. "Thank you for the invitation, Raoul, but I am afraid that tomorrow night will not do for me. Madame Giry wants us all to go through the dance one more time, and then perfect the many moves we are having trouble with."

"Oh" Raoul said, looking disappointed, "that is too bad."

"I am sorry, but thank you for the invitation."

"No, no, it is all right, you have your duties here and I would not want to impose on all the work you have done. Perhaps some other time?"

Christine nodded. "Of course. Well, good night Raoul."

"Good night Christine." And with that, Raoul turned and left.

Christine watched him go, but finally turned around and went into her bedroom.

In the rafters above, Erik clenched his fist.

He knew that Raoul was up too no good. He really was trying to court Christine, which was of course not possible.

Erik had begun to suspect things of Raoul when Christine first began to receive gifts from Raoul, and Erik knew that they were not just simple friendship gifts: Raoul was trying to impress Christine so she would court him.

Erik would need to talk to Christine about Raoul that night, when she came down to the lair.

* * *

That evening, Christine walked down into the catacombs, getting quite used to all the twists and turns of the underground, until she finally came to the lake, where Erik sat waiting for her, ready to row her across to the shore.

Christine smiled at Erik, and sat in the boat. Erik rowed them across to the shore, neither of them talking, until Erik helped Christine out of the boat.

Then, Erik spoke. "Christine, I have something to talk to you about."

Christine looked up at him. "What is it Erik?"

"Well, it is about Raoul DeChangy."

Christine's eyes widened as she looked at Erik. "What about him?"

"It has come to my attention, and I would suppose your's also, that Raoul has been a little more then friendly recently in the way that he has been acting towards you."

"Oh Erik, if you are worried about the gifts then I can just ask Raoul to take them back."

"Now, it is not just about the gifts. It is about tonight."

Christine's mouth now dropped open. Did Erik hear everything that had transpired between Raoul and herself?

Erik noticed her expression. "Yes, I did hear the two of you talking, and I am not happy about what he asked you to do. Now, if I am mistaken, I would suspect that asking a girl to dinner is one of the first steps in courtship, correct?"

Christine swallowed and said. "Yes it is, but Erik, I am not trying to court Raoul. He must just assume that I am still unattached, which by everyone's standards I am, so he can't help it. I think that you are just overacting. I can just tell Raoul that I am not interested in courting him, and that I would like to stay just friends. That's all."

Erik didn't look or feel convinced by this suggestion, but he saw no other way of making Raoul stop trying to court Christine, well, at least the only option that Christine would do.

"Alright, but I want you to be firm when you talk to him, don't be too nice. We want him to take you seriously."

Christine nodded. "All right, I will do that. Now," Christine looked around the lair, "What are we to have for dinner?"

Erik smiled at her. "I was thinking of chicken stew. It is very tasty and nutritious. Here, let me show you the recipe Madame Giry lent me."

**YEAH!! I finally wrote a longer chapter then usual!!!! (The crowd cheers in back ground). Okay, calming down now. I know that the ending wasn't that great, but I could not think of ANY other ways of ending without going to the next day(Which you have to wait until next chapter to read) so, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	28. Taking her

**(Sound of crowd booing) I am SO sorry for not updating again. I was doing so good, and now I completely blew it. Sorry, but hey, this is a long chapter, so ENJOY! **

Christine walked down the hallway, rubbing her neck. She had just finished a long day of training with Madame Giry, and now her whole body was sore.

As Christine rounded a corner, she found Raoul waiting for her in front of her door.

Raoul looked over at her. "Ah, good evening Christine. I was hoping that I would find you before you retired for the evening."

Christine gave him a small smile. "Good evening Raoul."

Raoul returned her smile. "I was wondering, since you could not come to dinner with me and my father to night, if you would care to come with me to dinner at _Le Buen La."_

Christine's eyes widened. _Le Buen La_ restaurant was one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris. Raoul must really be wanting to court if he would want to take her there.

Christine swallowed then said. "Raoul, there is something that I need to discuss with you."

"What is that?"

"I appreciate you invitations and gifts, I really do, but I just don't think that I should be accepting them if you are trying to court me, are you?"

"Well, I was hoping that you might consider that as an option someday."

Christine nodded. "I suspected as much. But Raoul, I just want to be friends, nothing more." Up above, Christine heard the sound of some footsteps, sounding as if they were purposely trying to get her attention.

Christine cleared her throat. "I don't think that I will courting anyone in the near future. I have so much to do as the Prima Donna, and it is my passion. I just don't think that I will have time for courting anyone."

Raoul thought for a second, then nodded. "I understand. I am sorry that you did not want those gifts. I will make certain to stop sending them to you, if it makes you uncomfortable."

Christine smiled. "Thank you Raoul, I knew you would understand. Well, good night."

"Good night." Raoul turned and walked away.

Christine gave a huge sigh of relief as she opened her door. Now Raoul and she could just be friends.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Christine went back to her normal life, although she did not see Erik very often. Madame Giry was pushing everyone very hard to get the dance perfect, so by the time Christine went to her bedroom, she was so exhausted that she immediately changed and went to sleep.

Finally, the weekend came, and Madame Giry let everyone have two days off.

Christine was very excited, she could hardly wait to see Erik.

As she thought about this, she got so distracted that she almost fell while spinning.

After a brief reprind from Madame Giry, she went back to work.

* * *

Erik was also very excited: Tonight was their 6 month anniversary of being married. He had transformed the lair to make it more romantic, with dozens of roses and candles, and a gourmet dinner for them.

* * *

When evening finally arrived, Christine happily almost skipped to her bedroom.

As she neared it, Raoul stood up from his spot sitting next to her door.

Christine stopped suddenly and smiled at him.

"Oh, hello Raoul. I didn't expect to see you this evening."

"Yes, sorry I didn't talk to you earlier, but I was wondering if you would like to do something with me."

Christine nodded. "What is it?"

"Well, my father thought that it would be a good idea if you would come with us to dinner tonight, to celebrate the new opera that is coming up."

"Oh," was all Christine could say. It didn't sound as though Raoul was still trying to court her, but she knew that Erik was waiting for her down in the lair.

Before Christine could give him an answer, Raoul took her arm and began to lead her towards the front of the opera house. "Come, I already have a carriage waiting for us. And don't worry about you clothes, you look beautiful."

Christine tried to protest, but Raoul seemed to not hear her, so she just allowed him to take her to dinner, hoping that Erik would not be too angry.

**Oooooooh, what will Erik do when he finds out what happened? I know. I have the idea already in my head. Don't worry, I hope to update sooner then this time. (maybe). (hopefully) Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, um, just review and tell me if you liked this chapter. I am actually nearing the end of this story (i think) and only 2 maybe 3 chapters until it is done. SOB :( :( Oh well, a ll good things must come to an end. Until next chapter, good bye. Li Li**

**P.S. Go to my profile, find the poll I have there, and tell me which kind of story I should write about after I finish this story. I will bump the deadline to Dec 15, but I want you all to PLEASE tell me what story to write about. I only have the options on there that I have because I have ideas for each of those stories. BYE!**


	29. Taking her back

**HI AGAIN!!! I hope that you guys like this chapter, so ENJOY!**

Erik sat at his dining room table, waiting.

Tonight was the anniversary of his and Christine's 6 month of being married and he had made everything perfect. After covering almost every surface with roses, cooking a gourmet dinner, and putting on a suit, he was now waiting for Christine to come down from her dance practice.

After waiting an hour, Erik began to grow worried. He stood up and checked all his bells that let him know if someone had activated one of his traps, but found everything in order.

After pacing for ten more minutes, Erik finally decided to go up to Christine's bedroom and see if she was there.

When he arrived, he found her bedroom empty and her door still locked, making Erik think that she had never arrived there at all.

He decided to look for her in the Opera house, so he climbed up to the rafters and began searching.

When he arrived at the entrance to the Opera house, he had still nor found any sign of Christine, and Madame Giry was in her bedroom relaxing, so Christine didn't have extra practice.

Just as Erik thought about leaving the Opera house and searching for Christine in the streets, the door to the Opera house opened and Christine came in, on the arm of Raoul de' Changy.

Erik slipped back into the shadows farther and listened.

"Thank you, Raoul for the dinner, but you really shouldn't have." Christine said.

"Oh, well, I am a gentleman and a gentleman never lets a young lady order such small portions of food as you had. I am glad that you enjoyed yourself though."

"Yes, I did, but again, I really wasn't that hungry. Well, I should probably go back to my bedroom, it is really late. Good night Raoul."

"Here, let me escort you." Raoul offered, reaching for Christine's arm again.

"Oh, no. You have already done to much for me, but thank you any way." Christine answered, giving Raoul a small smile.

As Christine headed to her bedroom and Raoul left finally, Erik's mind started turning.

So this was the way Raoul wanted to play it. Well, he would just have to try to get Christine from him, which won't be as easy anymore.

* * *

Christine heaved a sigh of relief as she walked into her bedroom.

When she and Raoul had arrived at the restaurant, Roaul's father was no where in sight. Raoul said that his father must have had to go to a business meeting, but Christine had a feeling that Raoul's father was never involved in this at all.

When they had ordered, Raoul insisted that Christine order something large, but Christine wanted something small so the meal wouldn't last as long.

After they were done eating, no matter how Christine tried, Raoul insisted on staying and talking.

Christine finally gave in and they talked for about an hour, until Christine was finally able to get Raoul to take her back to the Opera house, where she had a hard time making him leave her alone.

Christine was glad that she could finally go down to Erik, although she had a feeling that he wouldn't be to happy at her being so late.

Christine walked over to the mirror, not needing a candle to see it.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and covered her mouth.

Christine tried to kick her intruder, but he was too strong for her.

The intruder picked her up and carried her through her mirror.

As she was carried, Christine had the sinking feeling that Erik was much more upset then she had thought.

**Oooooohhhhh, suspense! Well, sort of suspense, but still a little suspenseful. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW and let me know. I am getting closer to the end of this story, but I will write another story in another category. I will let you all know at the end of this story what it will be so you can all read it. :). Again, please review, and until the next chapter, bye. Li Li**


	30. Angry?

**My sincerest apologies to you all for delaying the posting of this chapter. ENJOY!!**

As Erik carried Christine she began to worry about how Erik was going to act when they finally reached the lair.

He had not said a thing since he had grabbed her. She knew that meant that he was so mad that he couldn't speak.

When they got to the boat, Erik set her in it, then began to row. Christine tried to get a feeling of how angry Erik was from his face, but he kept his mask side to her, concealing the rest of his face.

When they got to the lair, Erik stepped out, helped Christine out, then turned his back to her as he slowaly took off his cloak.

Christine watched him, growing more nervous by the second.

When he was finally done, he turned to face her. His face was completely void of all emotion, no anger, nothing.

"Christine," He said, "Would you mind explaining to me why, on our 6 month anniversary, you decided to spend it not with your husband, but with a stuck-up snob of a boy?"

Christine's jaw fell down. Their 6 month anniversary?! She had completely forgotten! She thought that he would just be upset about her not spending time with him, but missing their anniversary? He really had reason to be angry.

"I am so sorry Erik," Christine explained "I forgot that it was out anniversary. If I had remembered, I would have done more to make Raoul leave me alone."

Erik chocked his head. "You forgot?"

"Yes, I did. I know that allowing Raoul to take me to dinner was very stupid of me, but he wouldn't leave me alone, and he said that his father would be there, so I thought that if I had to go that it would be fine."

"And was his father there?"

Christine shook her head. "No, it was all just a trick to get me to go to dinner with Raoul."

"So, I am right about him being an idiot?"

Christine nodded again.

Slowly a grin began to form on Erik's face. "Well, I am glad that you finally see him as I always have. Although I am sad that you had to realize on our anniversary."

Christine gave Erik a small smile. "I am too. I suppose you had something planned for this evening."

Erik nodded. "Yes, I did. However, since you have already eaten, you can at least enjoy my present to you."

"But Erik, I didn't get you anything."

"That is alright, I don't need anything. Here, open this."

Erik handed Christine a simply wrapped present. Christine slowly opened it, wondering what it could possibly be.

When she finally unwrapped it and opened the box, her jaw dropped once again.

It was a necklace that opened up to show a picture of Erik and her father.

"Oh Erik, it is wonderful. Thank you so much."

Christine leaned over and gave Erik a kiss. He smiled at her and then gave her a kiss.

Suddenly, as they continued to kiss, they started to kiss faster, then Erik swept her up in his arms and carried her towards their bedroom.

"Happy anniversary Christine."

"Happy 6 months to you too Erik."

**Well, you probably know what happened. Again, sorry about the delay, but I guess you are tired of hearing that. I have a new computer that I got for Christmas, so I don't have to wait on my parents to get off, so I might actually update more often:). To bad that I am almost done with this story. :( Oh well, I just hope that you guys all like this and that you all review. THANKS!!!! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! Until next chapter, Li Li**

**P.S. Happy 30****th**** chapter everybody!!! I am oh so proud of myself for making it this far, and for writing such a popular story for you all. But, I couldn't have made it without all of you supporting me, reviewing, and for putting up with my slow updates. Thanks!!!! Sadly, I doubt that we will be celebrating a 40****th**** chapter, or maybe even 35****th**** chapter. I guess all wonderful things must come to a end. But again, thanks!!! Li Li**


	31. Final Scene

**Okay, here it is, the final chapter (sobs). Oh, it seems like just yesterday I posted the first (and extremely short) chapter. And now look where it has gone, becoming one of my most popular stories and earning me many reviewers.**

**For the last time, ENJOY!**

The next morning, Christine woke up, sighing dreamily. Even thought things had not turned out how Erik had planned for their 6 month anniversary, she believed that he was happy with what happened any way, she knew she was.

Christine turned around, wanting to say good morning to Erik, but all she found was an empty spot.

Well, that was rude of him, she thought as she pushed herself up, he could have at least said good morning to her before he left to do whatever he was doing.

Christine looked over at the entrance to the bedroom and saw Erik himself, walking in with a large tray of food and a single rose.

Erik smiled at her when he saw her awake. "Good morning, my dear."

Christine smiled back. "Good morning, why weren't you next to me when I woke up?"

"I wanted to try and surprise you with breakfast in bed again, but I see that you have the knack of waking up when I want you to sleep in."

"Sorry, maybe I just can't sleep without you next to me?"

Erik set the tray down next to her. "I suppose that could be it. Maybe I should strap you to my back and carry you with me as I made breakfast, then set you back in bed when I was done, do you think that would have worked?"

Christine laughed. "Maybe, as long as you didn't bother me while you made breakfast."

Erik laughed with her, then grabbed one of the forks on the tray. "Let's eat, I made us pancakes."

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Us? I thought that this meal was supposed to be for me?"

Erik smiled and took a bite of bacon. "Well, I happen to enjoy pancakes, so I couldn't let you have them all to yourself."

Christine laughed again and then began to eat.

After breakfast, Erik said that he had something that he needed to take care of, so Christine stayed down in the lair and read one of the many books that Erik had.

After she was done reading, Christine got bored, wondering where Erik had gone off to. He always seemed to have to go and do his own things, never telling her what he was doing. Not that she worried about him, it was normally something that had to do with that Opera House, which was something that she trusted Erik to do whatever he wanted.

After another 30 minutes, Christine finally just stood up and started walking around the lair, hoping to find something to amuse herself with.

But after awhile, she didn't find anything interesting. Mostly just stacks and stacks of music, with books and paper stacked next to them.

She was just about to turn around and go find another book, when she spotted something in the corner.

It looked like a locked chest, and, Christine being the curious type, she walked over to and looked closer.

It was a large, dark brown chest, with a big lock on the outside. Christine wondered what Erik had that he would lock up to tightly.

She saw though that it was not locked, Erik must have forgotten to lock it. Christine looked over her shoulder out of habit, then pulled the top up.

Inside she found not diamonds or somebodies head, but a large stack of papers, with the top one saying _Dan Juan Triumphant_.

Christine pulled the stack out, finding that it was quite big and heavy. She lifted it onto her lap, picked up the first page, and began to read it.

It was an opera, one of the best she had ever read. It held so much passion and intensity, but not the sexual type, it was much deeper then that, like it was from the very pit of someone's soul.

Christine read page after page of raw emotion, the next page even more passionate then the last. At times she felt as though she wanted to cry, laugh and sometimes just let her jaw drop.

At the last scene where the leading man and his love sang the last song, Christine felt as though she was singing the part of the girl and that Erik was the man. It was as if Erik had written the opera specifically for them to sing.

When Christine came to the last sentence, it seemed that the girl had not decided if she was going with the man or staying at her home. It never answered that question. It actually looked as though Erik had written at the bottom many times, yet he always erased his ideas.

Just as Christine was beginning to imagine what happened next, a voice came from behind her.

"You know, I had that in a locked chest for a reason."

Christine spun around and saw Erik standing by the boat, giving her a look of not quite anger, but not quite amusement.

"Oh Erik, you startled me. I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy, I was just trying to find something to do."

"So, breaking into a locked chest and reading something that someone had spent years working on, but not ready to ever let anyone read is how you busy yourself?"

"No. I didn't break into your chest it was unlocked."

Erik's eyes widened then he grumbled, "Darn, I must have forgotten to lock it when I was done."

"Besides," Christine said standing up, "I enjoyed it very much. I have never read anything that held so much emotion as that did. I believe that it was the best opera I have ver read."

Erik looked up at, with a look of surprise in his eyes. "Really? You liked it?"

Christine nodded.

Erik gave her a small smile. "I have never had anyone, not even Madame Giry read it. I guess you could say that it is my life's work."

"Where did you get the idea to write it" Christine asked, feeling a little more bold.

"I started it when I first came here. I wanted to find some way of taking out all my pain and anger that I had endured and writing music seemed to be the perfect outlet. It was hard to learn all the notes at first, but as soon as I had them down it all started to flow from there. Then, I saw you for the first time when you arrived and that began the journey of love in my opera. I wondered what it was like falling in love with the one person in this world you could make you the happiest, and what it must feel like knowing that you can not be together. After we were married, I began to expand, adding more passion to my writing. When we, um," Erik looked down, red coming to his cheeks, "After the ball, I really began to write in it."

Christine looked down to, remembering the night all to clearly.

Erik continued. "After Raoul came here, I added a villain to try and get my anger at Raoul out. After he tried to court you, my story really began to get filled with hatred. I already had the last scene written a long time ago, I just added things before it. This morning, before I brought breakfast to you, I added the scene of the villain running away with another girl. I thought that it seemed like a god idea to do."

Christine nodded, remembering the villain. She didn't like that he was modeled after Raoul, but at least he got a happy ending too.

"I guess that is all there is to tell about my opera, although I have yet to finish it."

"Well, I can't wait to read it when you are done."

They stood in silence for a bit, then Christine remembered something she wanted to ask. "What were you doing this morning?"

Erik looked at her. "I went up to Raoul's room and gave him a letter telling him that I did not like him trying to court you, that you were not to be touched, and of the consequences that would come to him if he refused to go back to his fancy rich home in whatever stuffy neighborhood he lives in."

Christine gasped. "Oh Erik, you didn't threaten to kill him, did you?"

"Of course not, then the police would get involved. No, I just described ways that I could make his life miserable if he insisted on following you around. He seemed to have gotten my point, because a little while later his father announced that Raoul will be going back to their large home on the other side of Paris to stay and that he would not be coming back."

Christine looked down. She was sad that Raoul had left, but she knew that she could no longer be friends with him if he just wanted to court her. Obviously he had made his intentions clear a long time ago.

Erik looked at her worriedly. "You aren't upset that I made him leave, are you Christine?"

Christine shook her head and looked at him. "No. I admit that I am sad that he is leaving, but it is better for us if he is away from me, especially since he doesn't want to just be friends with me anymore."

Erik smiled and walked over to Christine. "I am glad that you feel that way, I was worried that you would be devastated at him leaving you." Erik reached down and gave her a kiss. "I suppose that I will just have to find something to make it up to you."

Christine laughed. "Yes, you will be spending the rest of your life making this up to me."

Erik smiled at her. "Well, I am looking forward to it."

Christine paused, then said. "Erik, I have been wanting to say this for a while now," Christine took a deep breath, "I love you."

Erik's eyes widened then his face broke out into a large grin. "I love you too, Christine."

Christine smiled at him and started to lean forward, but then stopped. "Erik, what happens at the end of Dan Juan?"

Erik thought for a moment. "Well, I believe that they finally get the peace they deserve, but not just a happy ending, a happy eternity, facing challenges in their lives, together."

Christine smile grew bigger and she leaned in again. "I think that is perfect."

And with that, they kissed. Sealing their fates together for eternity, preparing to face many more challenges, but always facing them together.

_**THE END!**_

**OH WOW!!!! After 31 chapters I have finally finished this story. This is the longest story I have ever written so far, so it is a great accomplish for me. I would like to thank all the people who have read this story (I think my stats said over 18,000!) and thank you all who stood by me as I stopped updating for weeks at a time, that was rough for everyone. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review and tell me how you liked my whole story. **

**Oh, and the new story that I will be writing, based on everyone who polled, is a Pirates of the Caribbean story. I hope that you guys will enjoy that story when I start and post it. And I will hopefully come back to Phantom of the Opera and write more for it. But, that will probably have to wait for awhile. **

**And now, a personal thank you to all my reviewers:**

**(WOW 118 reviews! New record for me!)**

**MJ MOD**: Thank you for the one review! You have earned my **First Review** award for being the first person to review my story!

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath**: Weird name, but thank you for noting my wrongs, and for the three reviews!

**the Mouse in the Opera House**: Thank you for you 9 reviews! I also think your name is cool.

**authorgirl**: Thanks for the one review and for adding me to your Alert list!

**TheOneAndOnlyGiftedGirl:** Thanks for the one encouraging review, and for putting me on your favorite story list!

**Brisyis**: Thanks for the great review!

**Whisper of the Winds**: I didn't like any of the 3 reviews that you gave me, but I understand why you flamed me. I would be upset to if someone tried to write a story totally messing up all the details and people's names. I finally fixed Erik's name (thanks to everyone who mentioned that) but I didn't know any of the other stuff you mentioned, and I didn't see any reason to get that technical. I was doing good just to update on time. I won't give you my Worst Review award since I can see your point. Thank you for the critical reviews though, every review helps me become a better writer, even the flames.

**Kalaia**: I hope that you enjoyed me story, so thank you for the 1 review!

**Jungle Julia**: Cool name, and thanks for the one review.

**trapdoor luver**: Thank you for the one review.

**scorpionorchild**: Interesting name, which are you? Lol :). Thanks for the 4 encouraging reviews and for adding me to your story alert list!

**Nyasia A. Maire:** Thanks for the 2 reviews and for adding me to your alert list!

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren**: Who the heck is Gren Gren? I won't ask. Thanks for the one review and for adding me to your favorite story list!

**phantomlvr**: I can tell that you like the Phantom. lol :) Thanks for the 5 reviews and for adding me to both your favorite story and story alert list!

**Redizone**: I have both dvd and cd, which have been used many, many times. I like all the songs, especially past the point of no return. I can sing ok, but I haven't in a long time. Thank you for the 2 reviews and for adding me to both your story alert and favorite story lists!

**TheAngelsMaggie**: Thank you for the one good review and for adding me to your story alert list!

**Avatarded**: WOW 15 reviews, and all nice ones too! You have earned my **Most Reviews** award! And thank you for adding me to your story favorites list!

**pastheart**: Thank you for all 7 of your reviews, and for adding my story to your story alert list!

**midday**: Thanks for the one very short review! You get my first ever **Shortest Review** award! Every review counts!

**Lady Moon Dragon**: You may have started late, but thanks for your 3 reviews, for adding me to your story alert and your favorite story lists!

**AnimeAngel41**: Thank you for wanting more chapters( although I am sorry that I couldn't make them longer. I still have to work on that), and thanks for adding me to your favorite and story alert lists!

**White dragon lady**: Thank you for the 2 reviews and for adding me to your favorite stories!

**gothic girl 1122**: Thank you so much for you 10 reviews! And for adding me to both your story alert and favorites lists!

**citgirl2004**: Thank you for the great 3 reviews and for putting me on your story alert list.

**angelbabe2000**: Thanks for the 4 positive reviews! And thanks for putting my story on your alert list!

**carolannelixabeth**: I enjoyed reading your 10 reviews! Oh, and thanks for adding me to your story alert list!

**NoCookies4U**: I love your name! It is so funny :) Thanks for your one review!

**Christine Daae Desler**: Obviously you are a Phantom of the Opera phan! Cool name. Thank you for the 3 reviews and for putting my story on your alert list!

**AmbraZayn**: Thanks for the one emotional review! You were obviously getting into it! Oh, and thanks for making my story one of your favorites.

**forginsberg**: I know the real age difference, but again, this is alternate universe, and I wanted to make them the same age. Aside from that, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story.

**OGZAngel**: My computer was acting funny, so I had to mess with your name a little, but thanks for the two reviews and for making my story one of your favorites.

**PhanPhicPhantastic**: Well, you must like Phantom of the Opera at least a little lol :). Thanks for the 2 reviews and for adding my story to your alerts.

**Fightingrose**: I hope that you liked the "more" I gave you. Thanks for the 3 reviews and for adding my story to your alert list.

**Captain Ichabod Rainey**: Nice name. Thanks for the 3 reviews and for adding my story to you favorites list!

And last, but not least, thanks **Chaotic Spore**: Interesting review, and thanks for adding my story to you alert list.

**I won't list them here, but thanks to everyone else who added my story to their story alert list, and for honoring my story by placing it on their favorites list! Thanks!**

**Well, sadly, I must part. But I hope to come back and write more Phantom stories. But don't be afraid to read my other stories, they are all really great too (If I do say so myself :) **

**Until I write again, good bye.**

**Li Li **


End file.
